


Felicidade Adormecida

by brmorgan



Series: Felicidade Adormecida [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Heroin, High School, Mental Health Issues, Musicians, New Orleans, Synesthesia, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drug Use
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Felicidade adormecida.Heroína é o nome nas ruas.Felicidade adormecida é o que diz o meu coração.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi feita sob desafio de uma pessoa muito especial que fez parte da minha vida literária láááá do começo de 2006-2008.  
> Depois de quase 10 anos enfurnando as páginas na minha gaveta, resolvi mostrar.  
> A pessoa queria que eu escrevesse sobre alguém que tem uma neta, então... elevei a loucura até a máxima potência!  
> Vamos aos disclaimers básicos:  
> História fala sobre distorção de leis e convenções morais.  
> Sim, tem trigger para algumas coisas como violência doméstica, uso abusivo de drogas pesadas, doenças crônicas, problemas de saúde mental, transtorno pós-traumático, sinestesia, esquizofrenia, negligência infantil e outras situações nada delicadas. Se você não tem muito estômago para isso, vá ler outra coisa, por favor?   
> É só uma história, só um ponto-de-vista singelo de uma personagem e ficção.
> 
> Ps: Leia Trainspotting de Irving Welsh.

Apaixonada por algo infantil.

Um singelo piscar de olhos que enlouquece qualquer criatura, é tudo que você precisa e menos o que você quer. Devo estar aqui há 2 dias, gastei o dinheiro todo de um mês de trabalho forçado. Consegui mais que queria, 50 gramas a mais da dosagem permitida que meu corpo agüenta. Um belo jeito de se começar um feriado. A música lá embaixo, muito distante. As batidas de meu coração, incrivelmente perto. Me sufoca, entope meu nariz e faz minha garganta arder, mas depois a sensação de prazer absoluto. Nem preciso mais de tentar ou me forçar a fazer algo que talvez elas gostassem. Heroína é o nome nas ruas. Felicidade adormecida é o que diz o meu coração.

A música continua e me dá vontade de dançar para sempre, até meus pés doerem, mas é minha cabeça de novo. E eu quero aliviar essa dor, preciso de mais. Não muito, pois sei que mais um pouco do desejado, eu morro. Como seria bom...

Então me deito na cama e estico o braço. Não sei como a agulha consegue achar o lugar confortável, levar o meu encanto secreto direto para meu coração, veias, sangue, água, ossos... Minha cabeça dói. Repito o processo e o pacote parece diminuir, o quarto está vazio e eu não estou mais aqui...

 

– Você precisa parar... – diz alguém e eu balanço a cabeça desaprovando a sugestão absurda.

– Pra quê? – alguém fica em silêncio

– Isso tá te destruindo... Olha só pra você...

– Pra quê?

– Porque essa porcaria corrói teu cérebro e você nem tá vendo! Não me olha assim!

– Seu nome tem jeito de música...

– Ta delirando? Essa porcaria ainda tá agindo!

– Sei lá... Foi uma idéia, é legal o seu nome... Um compasso de ¾...

– Interna essa guria...?

– Pra quê? – mesmo silêncio, mesma negligência.

– Vai ser melhor, ela melhora e sem problema pra gente, que tal? – aponto para algum lugar no meu cérebro e minha querida bisnetinha responde:

– Katrina acabou com sua vida, não é?

 

– Você tá me ouvindo...? – diz alguém na rua movimentada. Estou sentada. Realmente meu corpo está sentado, mas meus olhos dançam nas ruas movimentadas da maior festa de Nova Orleans. Vejo marchinhas de 4/4, ¾ e às vezes 6/6 quando estão correndo atrás do moleque trombadinha, ouço Dó sustenidos em vozes de homens e Fá maiores em mulheres, crianças são Lás desafinados e velhos casais cansados da vida são como um quarteto de cordas de Jazz... Aqueles que ouviam em cada esquina da Seventy Street em Nova Orleans. Sentia falta de minha vida na cidade velha... – Hey, guria! Acorda!

– Não tou legal... – e meu corpo tomba no colo de alguém.

– Já pensou em morrer...? – diz alguém nos fundos do barzinho famoso do bairro chique dos franceses. Eu respondo que não, mas minha língua está enorme em minha boca. Mordi-a ao errar a mira da colher na vela. Foda-se, foi na perna mesmo.

– Tá doidona, a guria... Legal...

– Vai lá e mexe com ela... – diz alguém malicioso e meu alerta sonoro ressoa na minha mente. Sinto alguém me apalpando asquerosamente. Pego a primeira coisa ao meu alcance e bato em sua cabeça. Lata de lixo pesada de beco sujo. Sangue fresco em meu casaco surrado, um dente quebrado no meu tênis, um grito agonizante no meio de uma noite de sábado na velha cidade...

 

– Sarah Irina... ahn... que porra de nome é esse...?

– É húngaro... – desconverso para o delegado da noite.

– Por que bateu no pobre garoto, menina?

– Ele não é pobre, senhor delegado...

– Você entendeu!

– Ele não é pobre... – sono nas pálpebras, falta de mais alegria, meu sangue quer dizer “ _olá_ ” para alguém.

– Olha aqui, criança. Vou te manter aqui essa noite pra não arranjar mais confusão com os franceses, okay?

– Aqui tem comida boa?

– Deve ter, te mando alguma coisa no final do expediente.

– Pode me arranjar um absorvente? – silêncio do velho delegado tão dedicado a ficar sentado em sua cadeira fofa. - Ele não era pobre, delegado... – sendo arrastada para uma cela escura, alguém está ali dentro na mesma sina.

– Tá chapada...? – diz alguém na cela.

– Ahn...? – respondo sem certeza, acho que não.

– Crack? – nego com a cabeça – Cocaína...?

– Não uso essas porcarias...

– Heroína...? – e meu sorriso abre em meu rosto inchado e pálido. – Uma viciada em heroína... Parabéns... Quantos anos tem guria?

– 16 anos e 6 meses e meio e... umas horas aí...

– Que merda você andou fazendo hoje pra parar aqui?

– Mandei Johnny Stenfield pro Hospital, acho...

– O safado queria te agarrar, certo?

– Sei lá... Fiquei com raiva porque atrapalhou minha música...

– Música...? – ouvi uma risada debochada.

– Fá sustenido...

– O quê...?

– Nada... – e me escondo para não mostrar que estou chorando.  
  


 

Tudo começou naquela tarde estranha de setembro.

Cercou o gringo atrás dos becos da French Street e catou logo a mochila do riquinho. Quis espancar o coitado, ver ele sangrando e implorando por misericórdia, mas a raiva era deixada de lado ao lembrar do sofrimento do irmão mais velho em algum lugarzinho medíocre do bairro mais abastado, lavando carros, secando chão, servindo aqueles que os deixavam com os restos do jantar.

O guri fugiu assustado com a força de sua mão, sempre disseram isso pra você, a sua pegada forte de direita, as mãos firmes no bastão, a bola certeira para bem longe da demarcação do campo de jogo, os dedos calosos de tanto ajudar a avó a lavar as roupas do irmão mais velho. Maggie passava muito tempo no Hospital com o velho beberrão, ele sujava mais meias. Jogava futebol nas segundas-feiras, voltava pra casa dos fundos implorando pra mãe (sua avó) deixar entrar. Quem apanhava era ela por abrir a porta com pena do pai.

O rapaz recém-chegado na cidade fugiu assustado porque não tava acostumado com a vida normal da periferia de Nova Orleans, só estava curtindo as festas tradicionais, a bebedeira, a facilidade e o abuso de substâncias ilícitas. Roubo, morte e sobrevivência, isso ele não estaria acostumado.

– Hmmm, chocolate! - sorriu com satisfação e engoliu o doce com vontade, revirou o conteúdo da mochila cara e espaçosa, daria pra guardar as roupas do irmão ali, ou talvez ajudar Maggie a levar seu material escolar quando saísse do Hospital.

Pegou a carteira e riu com a quantidade de dinheiro do estrangeiro. Bastante pra botar carne de verdade na mesa, nada de restos mal passados dos ricos, nem as sobras do açougue comunitário, hoje jantaria como uma realeza e deixaria o pai orgulhoso.

– Caramba... - assoviou baixinho ao ver que um celular moderno estava cintilando na palma da sua mão. Venderia pro penhor e conseguiria uma bela grana pra pagar os remédios de Maggie, já as carteiras de habilitação, identidade e passaporte foram pro bueiro. _Ah foda-se que fosse entupir o ralo, eles jogam mesmo os dejetos em cima de vocês, não era?_

Desceu a rua de pedras esfolantes para o tênis barato e rasgado na sola, cruzou a avenida principal sem se preocupar se algum carro atropelasse seu corpo miúdo e entrou nos domínios do bairro pobre da mística Nova Orleans. Pulou a cerca que separava os pobres do resto do mundo e viu que o céu daquela tarde estava meio diferente do normal... Sem nuvens e aquela calmaria estranha que só a cidade do Jazz tem às vezes. Os prédios habitacionais imponentes na decadência do cinza-amarelado do tempo.

Tinha medo desse silêncio, talvez fosse por estar em constante movimento e a gritaria e o choro e a dor, mas mesmo assim o silêncio era algo que parecia perturbar sua consciência.

 

  
Viu Bishop ajeitando as calças pra atender alguns clientes, não podia entrar na loja porque era proibido pra menores, mas bem se a última namorada do pai entrava sem problemas pra pegar aquele pacotinho todo final de semana pra vender pros seus colegas de sala, então ela poderia.

– Tá fazendo o quê aqui? - Bishop já pegava a vassoura pra enxotar a menina miúda.

– Quero um pacotinho que nem o da Fabian.

– Pra quê guria? - ele disse olhando pro celular reluzente e absurdamente caro na mão dela. - Tá a fim de ficar como teu pai é? Já não basta ele ter sido preso?

– Quero o pacotinho pra vender, ajudar nos remédios da Maggie. - ela disse com firmeza, olhou o mostruário nas estantes, armas de todos os calibres, munição e facas artesanais. Bishop vendia de tudo. Ele estendeu o pacotinho e pediu o celular.

– Isso dá uns 20g... E esse dinheiro aqui guria, é pro remédio da pequena. É muita grana, falou? Não seja estúpida e não vá gastar com outra coisa...

– S-sim senhor. - Ela respeitava mais Bishop do que o próprio pai. Todo mundo ali respeitava mais Bishop que qualquer um.

– E vê se passa essa aí longe dos olhos dos otários do Distrito. Quase pegaram teu irmão daquela vez...

– Sim, senhor.

– E pára de me chamar de senhor, porra... - ele sorriu para a menina fragilizada a sua frente. - Vai cuidar da tua vida e volta aqui depois com o lucro disso aê, falou? - ela concordou mal sabendo como funcionava o esquema de tráfico do Bishop. A namorada do pai, Fabian já sabia, estava nessa desde pequena, e não era entregando ou repassando dinheiro, mas Sarah achava que era outra coisa. Um pózinho sem significado, mas que nas mãos da namorada do pai parecia que era algo muito importante e ajudava muito nas despesas da família.

Sentou no parquinho da última esquina até o ferro-velho dos Drennan ocupar o resto do terreno. Não havia muita gente ali, uns rapazes lá curtindo suas namoradas, uma delas com um pacotinho igual ao seu e ao invés de esperar alguém pra poder vender, ela simplesmente abriu e espalhou o conteúdo na mão. Riu um pouco e apertou a narina direita e inalou o pó profundamente. A rodinha riu novamente e continuou com o ritual. Então era assim? Era assim que deveria fazer e depois vender? ' _Que coisa mais idiota_ ' ela pensou aos seus 12 anos e 7 meses de vida. Repetiu os mesmos gestos, cheirou um pouco o pózinho pra ver se podia mesmo, tinha um gosto adocicado no paladar quando inalou pela 1ª vez.  
Gostou.  
Corrigindo: Amou.  
Deleitou-se na 2ª inalação. Na 3ª e última sentiu que suas pernas tremiam. Não de frio ou de temor, era diferente e deitou-se ali na areia do parquinho enferrujado, peito arfando como se estivesse correndo por quase 5 quarteirões sem parar. Sensação boa e amedrontadora ao mesmo tempo. Tinha medo de não sentir mais ela e não ter como conseguir mais daquele pó açucarado.

Lembrou da música nova do neto do Bronx, falava de uma donzela adormecida que ao acordar viu que o mundo todo era belo e maravilhoso, com paisagens paradisíacas e emoções fortes de felicidade. Lembrou também que essa música era difícil de tocar no cello quando não se tinha um arco de 1,20m e quando não se sabia muito bem a clava de Fá.

Sorriu e gemeu. Mal percebera que entrara na adolescência.


	2. Chapter 2

Lançada porta afora por mãos poderosas...

A soleira girou por alguns instantes e se viu longe da mesa de jantar novamente. O prato de comida morno ainda estava ali a sua espera. Uma longa espera desde o meio-dia na escola e o lanche mirrado. Teria que pensar em algo rápido antes que... Recolheu-se a sua insignificância, engoliu o orgulho e bateu na porta da frente.

– Vó, eu preciso entrar, por favor... Deixa eu entrar... - Sua voz denunciava que a vontade de chorar estava se tornando insuportável a cada instante. - Se a senhora não me deixar... - Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo grito.

– Some daqui, sua bastarda! Saia daqui antes que eu...

– Oh vó...! - recusando-se a chorar novamente. Aquilo sim era pra fracotes.

– Volte para aqueles crioulos tarados que vivem em cima de você! Vai, sua desgraça! Não arruína o que eu tanto demorei pra conseguir!

O silêncio após os barulhos de objetos quebrados dentro do barracão foi aliviador. Isso queria dizer que ela estava ficando calma...   
Esperaria mais um pouco e pediria para entrar novamente. Queria comer a janta, queria tomar banho, queria deitar no chão no colchão e ver se Maggie estava dormindo bem.

– Algum problema aí? - Perguntou a vizinha do lado. Uma senhora gentil e paciente que cultuava vodu e tinha tatuagens em seus braços pequenos e gordinhos.

– Nada não. - Respondeu muito acuada ao tentar disfarçar a voz. Tinha medo da vizinha. Os seus falavam que ela entrava nos sonhos das pessoas e roubava almas. Sarah não queria ter sua alma roubada! Mas por mais intimidante que fosse, a voz da vizinha era amena, harmoniosa, combinava com o seu vestido largo e florido.

– Precisando de alguma coisa, tou aqui nos fundos menina...

– Okay. - Ela não entendeu de imediato. Por que alguém seria gentil com ela se tinha toda a culpa? - Eu disse que está tudo bem... - sorriu fingidamente. Seu estômago roncou sonoramente na soleira da varanda.

Anoiteceu e a porta foi trancafiada por dentro.   
As luzes dos cômodos apagadas.   
Não conseguiu entrar em casa nem forçando a janela de seu quarto. Foi brincar no parquinho para dar tempo de alguém lembrar que ela ainda estava do lado de fora (E com fome), foi surrada pelos garotos mais velhos no estacionamento que servia de quadra de recreação para as crianças. Ali era território deles, e a fama do irmão se estendera até o grupinho de valentões. Havia ainda marcas de seu sangue no chão, perto da cesta de basquete e um pouco no carro da doutora Antoinette, isso poderia assustar os moradores. Mas conseguiu acertar um em cheio, como aquele feioso do Leonard ensinou, apontar, empurrar com força e repetir... Até que o desgraçado ficasse imóvel e amedrontado.   
  
Resolveu andar pelo bairro, procurando a esmo algo que estancasse o sangue saindo pelas narinas. A manga da camisa da ex-escola não suportava mais sugar o sangue que escorria em seu queixo e peito, no chão caíam algumas gotas, e sorria, sorria como quem fez maldade e gostou.

As pessoas passavam despercebidas pela figura pequena, não viam o lixo humano da sociedade, não viam que a juventude da cidade do caos estava perdida precisando de atenção. Pressionou seu rosto contra a blusa e deixou seu tronco aparecer, no peito ainda retilíneo, uma pequena cicatriz percorrendo a sua clavícula esquerda. Marcas de espancamento e cicatrizes antigas, era isso que seu corpo era resumido em menos de 12 anos de vida.

Na esquina daquela grande máquina de dinheiro capitalista, o cheiro de comida boa e aprazível, na mão dos mais abastados e na sua mão o sangue de outra briga perdida. Espirrou e boa parte do muco ensanguentado sujou suas calças finas, limpou como pôde e voltou a observar o mundo deles. Perfeição e correria adoradas. Os modos de se moverem tão rápidos e esgueirando uns nos outros. Um mundo perfeito e feliz que via pela televisão, pelas faixas e cartazes nas grandes lojas, que o rádio tocava, que sua mãe delirava ao pintar quadros.

Sentiu raiva e quis bater em alguém.   
Em alguém sinceramente puro e bom de coração.   
Seu desejo inestimável era poder provocar a mesma dor que sofria todo dia.   
  
A avó a batia por considerá-la como a bastarda sem planejamento da família. Era filha do meio.  
A mãe fugira de casa após tê-la, Maggie era da namorada do pai. Esta a surrava dizendo que era pretensão demais para uma aberração querer privilégios na família, seu pai nada dizia, com uma garrafa de aguardente barato, ele apenas olhava para o nada e murmurava alguma música antiga dos estivadores. O velho tinha um bom gosto musical, aprendera parte de seu legado ali, nas poucas vezes em que ele cantarolava algo.

 – Preciso comer... - comentou para si mesma, lembrando por um instante onde deveria fuçar as latas de lixo para ver se tinha sorte hoje. A sorte era encontrar o lugar com música alta e cheiro enjoativo de glitter de morango estava aberto e sempre ganhava pão com mortadela da Rosalinda.

– Ela está morta? – diz alguém na frente de uma loja de algum lugar bem longe de casa, sinto uma pontada no estômago.

– Droga, chame a ambulância! – o grito me estreme e eu encolho no chão.

– Ela tá se mexendo!

– Aaaai... – o gemido baixo traz minha dor de volta.

– Merda... Essa guria tá horrível...

– Quero ir pra casa...

– Onde você mora?

– Seventy Street 86, depois do... do... do posto policial do bairro francês...

– Tá delirando...

– O que tá acontecendo aqui? – voz grossa, dó sustenido... Um fá sustenido... – Saiam do caminho, sou médica!

– Pra quê? Olhe pra ela... Tá verde!

– Ela vai morrer aqui! Alguém chame a ambulância? – e um toque cristalino de telefone celular alcança meus ouvidos.

– É a Madame Gresco, emergência, possível overdose, garota de aproximadamente 15 anos. – e remexendo em meu pulso esfolado. – O que é isso aqui?

– Eu gosto da cor verde... – balbucio eu para alguém que não reconheço.

– A criatura falou...? – disse outro alguém.

– Essa coisa fala...?

– É uma garotinha! Pare de zombar! Mande uma ambulância, ela está perdendo o pulso.

– Tá... Mas pare de chamá-la assim, por favor... Dá medo...

– Cara, às vezes eu te odeio...

– Ahn... Ajuda? – levanto a mão pela 1ª vez na vida. Alguém finalmente me chamou de garotinha, como minha linda irmãzinha Maggie... Minha linda e afinada Maggie que deixei em Nova Orleans, a minha cidade linda e suja e drogada e devastada por um furacão com quase o mesmo nome da 1º menina que me apaixonei e que destruiu o meu coração em menos de uma noite.


	3. Chapter 3

 – Fale-me mais... - o chá era bom, sem leite. Tinha alergia a leite. Ela entendeu com leite de soja. Ficava gostoso com leite de soja. As mãos dela eram como chá com leite de soja e provocava o mesmo calor em seu peito. - Quero saber de tudo... – cheiro de Hospital nunca a agradou. Nunca.

 – Tenho 13 anos e meio... – desconfiou que não poderia sair dali tão cedo.

 – Querida, você já falou isso. E não tem mais 13 anos, isso eu sei... - _E seus olhos escuros dançam em mim, fico envergonhada. Olho para mim mesma, não tenho mais 13 anos e meio. Quantos eu devo ter...?_ \- E depois, o que aconteceu?

 – Ahn... 

 – O quê? - a pessoa mais velha sorriu e era como açúcar em seu chá.

 – E-eu tenho esse problema...

 – O que seria isso?

 – Não sei, você é o adulto aqui, deveria saber... – ela abana as mãos.

 – Okay, não lembra do resto da sua história?

 – Não, isso eu lembro. Minha casa virou um aquário de tanta água. Metade das minhas fitas foi embora, só salvou uma... daquela banda de lá... aquela... banda... eles eram...

 – The Smiths.

 – Mas como você sabe disso? Como adivinhou? - se assustou e já preparava para sair da maca.

 – Você já falou isso quando chegou... - e sua calma era perturbadora.

 – Do Morrissey?! - havia falado sobre isso alguma vez...? Não que se lembrasse. Bem, desde quando sua mente era confiável?

 – Não fique envergonhada, vamos lá... Coma mais um pouco, está fraca...

 – Katrina acabou com a minha vida... - resmungou com a boca cheia de biscoito.

 – Você era só uma menininha, não se preocupe... Tenho certeza que vai esquecer ela...

 – Não! Não! O furacão!

 – Oh sim! - e a pessoa mais velha se espantou pela sua exclamação, mas depois caiu na risada. - Pensei que fosse a sua garotinha do bairro do Bishop... - e colocando as mãos no queixo, ela encarou a jovem atentamente. - Tenho que tomar cuidado com você...

 – M-mas pra quê...?

 – Você fala em códigos...

 – E-eu não... - e um espirro. Seu nariz formigou um pouco e um filete de sangue. Isso só significava uma coisa.

 

 – Merda, a calça não tá abrindo...

 – Problema não, faço por cima, abre as pernas...

 – Promete que não vai me machucar desta vez...? – um muxoxo e um gemido baixo.

 – Claro que não... Você vai gostar... – bato na porta e interrompo mais um casal suspeito de lésbicas no banheiro feminino de um barzinho em que trampo para ter o que comer.

 – Madame, desculpa interromper – porque apesar de eu estar a 20 minutos alta, não quer dizer que vá perder minha educação. A fineza é essencial para tudo.

 – Cai fora, pirralha! – gemidos e esfregões no mármore do banheiro. O que será que tanto fazem?

 – É que o seu carro... – ainda bem que tenho o que preciso bem aqui.

 – Vai embora!!! – não preciso me humilhar pra outra pessoa.

 – O seu carro... – e nem preciso me ajoelhar na frente de ninguém.

 – Foda-se! – odeio humanos. Odiadora de humanos.

 – Tá... – e saio sem alternativa. Fazer o quê se algumas pessoas não ligam se seu carro acabou de ser roubado? Cada um com seus problemas. Delicio-me com o novo pedaço de Paraíso que tenho no bolso. 30 dólares mais barato e de boa qualidade com o carinha da peixaria. – Depois não reclama que os irlandeses arrombaram teu carro... Quem mandou ter uma Mercedes, né meu amorzinho...? – digo para minha bisneta querida ao meu lado. Posso voltar ao trabalho tranquila.

 – Mulher boba, né vovó? – o meu pedacinho de gente alegre pega minha mão e vamos aproveitar o que a felicidade pode nos dizer hoje.

 

 – O meu carro!!! O meu carro novinho!!!

 – “ _Oh Senhor, por que não me compra uma Mercedes Benz? Todos os meus amigos dirigem Porshes, uma Mercedez sairia bem..._ ”

 – Foi você sua pirralha!!! – agarrando meu pescoço e me pressionando contra a parede. – Primeiro meu dinheiro no Hospital e agora o meu carro!!! Eu deveria te estrangular agora!!!

 – Ahn... não? Irlandeses por toda parte... – balbucio, pois chegou o ponto alto da minha felicidade. – Eles pegam as trincheiras e as listas e... e... levam pra Daven Street e ahn... aí vendem pro marcen... Mecânico! – grito porque odeio trocar palavras. Odeio palavras, odiadora de palavras.

 – O meu carro... – ela se lamentava para o chão.

 – Pede pro Senhor te dar uma Mercedes Benz...! A Janis pediu e ganhou! – e caio na risada de mim mesma, minha bisneta se diverte em um parquinho perto da praia de alguma ilha do Pacífico, onde Jimi Hendrix toca com uma chuva lilás e ela come doce de banana cantando músicas do seu desenho favorito.

 – Cala essa boca... – ela disca um número no celular caro. Meus sentidos se aguçam e as palavras em italiano dançam pela calçada formando uma bela melodia silenciosa, sento no chão e remarco as pausas no compasso acelerado que acompanhava meu coração, colcheias, semi-breves e uma linda clave de Fá enfeitando a voz dela.

 – Lalarilala... – cantando para meus dedos ansiosos para sentir a pressão de cordas de metal frias, rígidas nas pontas, mas extremamente maleáveis aos deslizes de meus dedos no corpo de um cello imaginário. O meu cello imaginário. A bisneta prometida segura o arco pesado e me lembra de soltar algumas cordas ao ir para o solo. É Purple Haze do Jimi Hendrix tocando de fundo, é a chuva lilás me cobrindo de inspiração e de aflição. Deveria ou não ser vibrato todas as vezes que fosse para o verso?

 – Escuta pirralha... Tem casa? – abro os braços e não percebo que meu cello caiu no chão. Ele já não existe mais.

 – Estamos em casa...!!!

 – Eu preciso de um lugar para ligar para a polícia, meu telefone não funciona aqui...

 – Ah, sim... SIM! Eu te levo! – e agarro seu braço para levá-la ao meu lar, querido lar...

 

                        Fumava mais outro cigarro, o 3º só naquela hora. A perna tremendo em seu tique-nervoso. Os óculos escorregando no nariz fino.

 – Tem o endereço dela?

 – Não...

 – Nenhum ponto de referência? Parentes?

 – Ela mora na estação de luz desativada perto do bondinho, okay? Isso eu já te contei!

 – Mas isso é provisório...

 – Provisório??? – espalhando fumaça pelo nariz e boca. – Ela mora lá há 2 anos, Geraldine... 2 malditos anos!!! Sabe o que tem escrito nas paredes do lugar apertado, cheio de sujeira, sacos plásticos e poeira? Partituras musicais...

 – Partituras...?

 – É... – tragando com mais força o cigarro em sua mão. – E tem seringas usadas e coisas espalhadas, é nojento!!!

 – Tá, você precisa se acalmar... Mando alguém lá para removê-la... Acho que tem lugar em algum abrigo em San Diego.

 – Não! Não! Você não vai mandar ela pra longe!

 – Calma, é só uma garota viciada, por favor... Lidamos com esse tipo de gente o tempo todo! – Estella levantou-se e acendeu outro cigarro.

 – Tipo de gente, é...?

 

 – Mas que droga você tá fazendo??? - ela grita.

 – Eu preciso! Eu preciso e você não entende!

 – Solte essa porcaria agora ou eu jogo essa marmita em você!

 – Você não entende! Eu preciso! - e o pacote de comida voa e atinge o meu braço em cheio. Está quente e com cheiro muito bom.

 – Não me provoca que eu tenho mira boa! - e fala mais alguma coisa em italiano.

 – Eu não falo italiano...

 – O quê? - ela pára de imediato ao ver que estava falando na sua língua natal.

 – Eu não entendo itali... O que você trouxe? Hmmm, bolinho de queijo!!! Eu amo bolinho de queijo!!! – e ataco o pacote de comida sentada no meu cobertor remendado no meio de meu lar, doce lar. Ela se juntou ao banquete com timidez, não se sentou no chão, preferiu retirar um jornal velho do caixote de madeira e tomar o café com delicadeza, sorvendo goles aos poucos e apreciando o aroma no ar. Eu devorava a pasta carbonara alojada em um copão com garfo de plástico. Os bolinhos de queijo já estavam destroçados nas minhas bochechas cheias. – Não vai comer?

 – Trouxe isso pra você... – tirando a seringa pronta de perto de mim. Achei aquilo de inteira falta de educação.

 – Pode devolver, por favor?

 – Se quiser, vai ter que pedir com mais educação.

 – Por obséquio, a vossa senhoria poderia me devolver meu recipiente canalizador de felicidade instantânea? Além de cortar meu pobre coração ao pensar que você vá mantê-lo longe de mim, há ainda há possibilidade de tentação de eu roubar-lhe não só minha seringa, assim como assaltar-lhe mais outra vez por conta de contas pendentes...

 – Com o tráfico?

 – Não, não... Venceu a prestação do plano de saúde da Maggie... – e volto a comer meu carbonara tranquilamente, ela é difícil de se testar. Deve ser o diploma que faz isso. – Tou trabalhando no Delly só por causa disso...

 – E mora num buraco sem luz...

 – Não sem luz. – aponto pra ao pacote de velas ali ao lado. – Eu diria no modo Renascentista de ser. É bem... Todos temos prioridades né? A minha é a saúde da minha irmã... Depois eu penso no que faço comigo.

 – Oh sim! Heroína...

 – Não, não! Felicidade vem acima das prioridades... – e lambendo o conteúdo da borda do copão. – É meu sustento diário.

 – Então prefere heroína a comer direito? É isso que está me dizendo?

 – Tem gente que prefere trabalhar horas por um punhado de dinheiro e gastar tudo em roupas caras... Não vejo grande diferença nisso.. – comendo o brócolis empanado de outro pacotinho.

 – Você tem ideia do que seja isso?

 – É... pelo menos foi o que o último médico me disse...

 – Qual médico?

 – Sei lá... Ele era um velhote qualquer...

 – Preciso de nomes.

 – Uau, você é perigosa com o celular na mão, hein?

 – Nem queira descobrir...

 – Harry Mallard... Da Tulane. Ele que consertou minhas costas quando... Cê sabe...

 – Por que heroína?

 – Por que outra coisa? – respondi calmamente mastigando o brócolis. – Você me olha como se eu fosse um bichinho estranho...

 – Você é estranha.

 – Muito obrigada, sempre aberta a críticas construtivas, madame...

 – Você escreve partituras musicais na parede... e nos jornais... – mostrando os meus rascunhos. – Você assina formulários com notas musicais...

 – Eu gosto de música! – levanto meus braços.

 – Você precisa de tratamento.

 – Esquece essa vida, okay? O que eu tenho não tem cura, não quero ter cura, me deixa assim, vivo bem...

 – Você vive no meio do lixo...

 – E tem gente que prefere viver no meio do luxo e não ter nada dentro da cabeça... Não vejo grande diferença nisso...


	4. Chapter 4

O som baixo de uma pedrinha certeira na janela. Parecia aquelas cenas de filme romântico onde o parzinho proibido se encontrava às escuras. Quem atendeu foi o irmão mais velho.  
\- O que tu quer, chica? - a voz não era de quem queria escutar. Dó grave, bem grave.  
\- Janela errada...? - respondeu sem graça, metade das calças molhadas dos joelhos pra baixo.  
\- Tá chapada?  
\- Ahn... Não... É só... Cansaço... Tua irmã tá aí?  
\- Tá na formatura.  
\- Oh, formatura?! Oh porra da minha formatura!! - bateu na própria testa com força e percebeu que a sua mão não estava mais sensível. Tava voltando ao estado normal.  
\- Tem certeza que tá bem aí, guria? Merda! Te arranca daqui logo, meu pai tá vindo!  
\- Hey, posso dormir na casa da árvore ali? Tua irmã sempre deixa.  
\- Tá maluca, cacete?! - uma outra voz, mais grave ainda chamou no andar do térreo - Droga! Vai, não me irrita, porra!  
\- Essas crianças e os palavrões deselegantes...

\- Pelo menos você tem um álibi sólido, caso precise... - disse roucamente, cabeça enterrada na madeira da casa na árvore.  
\- O que você tá fazendo aqui sua maluca?  
\- Quantas horas são?! - percebendo que a mais velha não trocara o vestido de formatura, mas evitava de chegar perto.  
\- 9 da manhã?  
\- Festa foi boa então... - um sorriso fraco apareceu. A fase do "voltar ao normal" batia com força em seus ossos. Era impossível se mover sem nada doer.  
\- Você não foi?! - com uma olhada mais atenta viu o porquê dela não se aproximar. Não muito longe de seu rosto uma pequena mancha do que comeu na tarde passada. Acontecia de vez em quando.  
\- Ahn... Não... Ah desculpa por isso aí... Eu tava mal do estômago e... Ahn, eu jogo fora e limpo.  
\- Isso é repugnante... Como consegue viver assim? - se esforçando para levantar o corpo do chão que rangia, as frestas nas tábuas de madeira assoviavam suavemente em seus ouvidos. Melodia para um encontro romântico. E vomitara seu almoço bem ali. Nada romântico.  
\- Como foi lá? Quem era o DJ? - desconversou, pois a vergonha foi subindo devagar como um verme astuto. A culpa, já antiga em seu coração ainda não gritara, mas a vergonha estava ali.  
\- O Morello, teve velharia pros fessores e... Cê tá bem?!  
\- Ah isso, isso, isso é passageiro... Daqui a pouco tou melhor...  
\- Bem que meu irmão falou... Cê passou a noite toda aqui chapada?  
\- Não completamente. Peraê teu irmão te falou?  
\- Sim! O babaca acha que a gente namora escondido.  
\- Perspicácia não é algo de família afinal... - apontou o indicador para a mais velha, sentiu um puxada no músculo do braço e atingir onde enfiara a última picada. Porcaria, pelo jeito infeccionado.  
\- Dios mio Sarah, o que cê tá fazendo com a tua vida? Tá destruindo teu corpo, tua cabeça! Você perdeu a sua própria formatura!  
\- Por uma boa razão...  
\- Diga então qual razão?  
\- Ser teu álibi.  
\- Oh sim e como vai ser isso?  
\- Você chega comigo, fala pro teus pais que você não passou a madrugada com suas amigas em um antro de perdição e danação e diz que ficou cuidando de mim, porque eu tava passando mal. - a cara de descrença da mais velha atiçou a culpa dormente, a vergonha espreitando agora se alojava perto das pernas ainda molhadas, retraiu-se instintivamente para se proteger do ventinho que passava pelas frestas.  
\- Você acha que eles vão engolir essa?  
\- O que você acha deles entenderem que você tava fazendo com um bando de rapazes mais velhos na boate stripper da Bourbon?  
\- Como você...?! Você andou me espionando?!  
\- Glitter de morango, o cheiro é de longe. A Rosalinda me dava janta lá... Aliás, você me ajudou naquele dia em que fiquei aqui, tou retribuindo o favor. - o que Ava não sabia era que a semana que Sarah ficou sumida fora porque a última surra havia sido bem ruim, e as costelas atingidas por chutes do irmão, o sermão religioso, a não compaixão do pastor da igreja deles, o silêncio e afastamento de Estella Lanzinni.  
\- Por que não vai pra casa?! Devem estar preocupados com você...  
\- Lá não é minha casa! Qualquer lugar é melhor que aquele lugar!  
\- Sabe o que vai acontecer? Meus pais vão ligar pra tua avó te buscar... Isso ajuda? - a vergonha congelou e a culpa se desligou de seu corpo. Sobrevivência e terror estavam em alerta.  
\- Não tinha pensado nisso... - confessou balbuciando, remexendo nos bolsos da calça e vendo que seu último pacotinho de felicidade instantânea havia sido usado antes de tomar coragem e ir ver a garota que mais gostava em toda sua vida. Mais que a professora, mais que sua irmãzinha hospitalizada, mais que tudo.  
\- Ferrada você já está só de sumir ontem... Chamaram teu nome várias vezes.  
\- Caramba! E o Pietro?  
\- Tá com a Jane... Ele pediu ela em namoro ontem...  
\- Oh que maravilha! - os sentimentos de horror deram lugar a uma euforia esquisita. Gostava de saber quando o melhor amigo se dava bem, ele tinha pouca sorte com tudo na vida.  
\- Okay fica longe, você tá horrível...  
\- Foi mal... - a culpa esmagou rapidamente a euforia. Estava difícil de manter o controle de suas emoções quando sabia que aquela seria a última conversa. - Hehehehehehe Pietro finalmente teve culhões... Já tava rolando uma aposta no grupo do dia em que ele iria conseguir falar com ela... Tua amiga é muito legal, Ava, muito muito legal, mas o Pietro é mais, é tipo tipo tipo meu irmãozão entende? A Jane tem que cuidar dele, porque ele é precioso pra todo mundo, ele é assim aquela pessoa que vai trazer algo de bom pra essa pilha fedorenta e viscosa de completo vazio esburacado de... mundo... Por que tá me olhando assim?  
\- É isso que você usa...? - pegando cuidadosamente uma seringa usada com a ampola quebrada. Não lembrava de ter se picado ontem à noite. Na verdade, não se lembrava de como chegara ali em cima.  
\- Urrum...  
\- Te faz sentir melhor?  
\- Sei lá. A dor para. Consigo pensar melhor.  
\- E a gente pensava que era maconha...  
\- Erva ataca minha ansiedade. Nada bom. Nada bom quando você não pode demonstrar coisa alguma. Ah qual é?! Não é tão ruim assim.  
\- Oh sim, todo papo de drogado não começa assim?  
\- Sobrevivência, chica...  
\- Repugnante... - jogando a seringa em uma sacolinha plástica cheia de folhas secas. - Você parece um daqueles mendigos no French Quarter. Só falta pedir esmola.  
\- Muito respeito pelos vagabundos da French. Tem o Rei dos Pedintes lá, o cara é muito firmeza. Ia pro Tennessee de trem, sacas? Pulava no vagão de carga, cantava pros presidiários do lado de fora da grade, mó aventura. Peraê que cê vai fazer?  
\- Ligar pra Srta. Lanzinni... Ela deve saber o que fazer com você.  
\- Não, pra ela não!  
\- Comigo você não vai ficar! - a frase a fez parar de respirar. Como uma imensa bigorna invisível atingindo seu corpo e destruindo qualquer tipo de sonho juvenil de "ficar" com quem amava. "Amava"? Mesmo? Que besteira. A vergonha voltou com tudo, alinhada com a culpa.  
\- Isso eu não tinha pensado... E ela não vai ligar pra minha avó! - desconversou quando viu a alternativa se formar.  
\- Cala a boca, tou no telefone!  
\- Eu vou fugir hoje e não vou mais voltar. - a mais velha tirou o telefone celular do ouvido e apertou o botão de desligar.  
\- O quê?! Tá doida?! Vai pra onde?! Você não pode fazer isso?!  
\- Vou seguir o Mississippi, subir, subir, até chegar em Tennessee e vou tocar minha música lá. Aí mando carta pra ti e você vem me ver tocar? - a verborragia começou em uma torrente líquida de palavras emboladas com o sotaque sulista que ela não costumava demonstrar na escola - Vai ser nesses clubes bem esquecidos, e vai ter mais gente, algo entre swing ou bebop jazz, gypsy jazz! Nada dessas merdas de uppertown de gente vestido de pinguim, esses Zé não sabe nem tocar em marching band, nem sabe fazer improviso que nem os antigos, tudo enfiado em métrica e palheta e aquelas linhas, aquelas linhas confusas que nunca entendi o porquê de... Pra que ter linhas naquela folha se música é que nem pássaro livre? Porra! Como podem prender a música, a música em linhas e pontos e notas? Música é pra se ouvir! Pra se sentir, caramba! Agora ler?! Ler numa porra de partitura que nem chega perto do... Do... Cê lembra da primeira vez que a gente ouviu o _Playing the Angel_ lá naquele muquifo horrível perto do cais? Tava no talo e só a vibração da porra da caixa de som? É você disse, você disse que tava...  
\- Sentindo o chão abrir...  
\- Abrir! O chão! Porque nenhuma outra música no mundo ia fazer a mesma coisa? E a gente tava bem perto da caixa e bam!! Só esse momento de puro sentir, exalar a vibração, pura e sem rasgos e aí grudar na pele e entrar pelos poros, arrepiar os pelos do braço e atrás da nuca pra subir pra corrente sanguínea sem razão alguma, seus ouvidos nem ouvem a melodia, a porra da melodia que fica grudada na cabeça até o resto dos seus dias e você cantarola quando a gente para de se beijar e não me deixa sair do lugar no teu colo, e aí a vibração vira tremor nos ossos e quando cê vê, cê tá já dançando sem saber de porra nenhuma do porquê tá se mexendo até esbarrar naquele cara nada a ver e ele achar que tu tá mais chapada que eu? É essa música aí, essa que não pode ser trancafiada em linhas e... e... e... e... você disse! É a nossa música, porque fez tudo fazer sentido por 3 minutos. Era tudo que a gente precisava pra fazer sentido, sacas? Porque fora dessa coisa toda, fora dessa magia absurda de vibrações e melodias e vozes? Por que fora disso? É só, era só você e eu e é isso... É isso que a gente é, um momento de 3 minutos e pouco com o bass retumbante pra estourar uns tímpanos e quebrar vidraça pra então puff, não haver mais nada. Nadinha a mais. A gente só pode ser esse instante e nada mais...  
\- Por que não?  
\- Porque não faz mais sentido, entende? Não tem razão alguma. Não tem mais música pra abrir o chão, fazer você dançar sem ouvir a canção. Não tem.  
\- Sarah...  
\- E eu quero viver nesses 3 minutos. Quero fazer essa porra toda de vida que me arrasto fazer sentido. Sem você, porque você não merece ficar comigo, cê é tão linda, sabia? E inteligente pra caralho e faz tudo ficar tão certo quando tá fazendo algo. E você é tão... Sei lá... Música sem nota e linhas e pontos e é lindo só de pensar que algum dia, algum dia bem longe, bem bem longe vou poder tocar...  
\- Sarah, o que cê tá tentando dizer? Você vai fugir mesmo?  
\- Não queria, mas tenho. Não posso ficar mais aqui. Ela vai me perseguir e perseguir você e vai fazer sua vida pior. Não quero que você tenha uma vida ruim, quero te ver feliz.  
\- E eu, você.  
\- Nah, tarde demais pra mim... - e com um sorriso estranho - Oh oh! Me dá um beijo que fico feliz!  
\- Você tá deplorável, Sarah... Vomitou o chão todo. E caramba... Você pegou chuva vindo aqui?  
\- Fui lavar os pés no rio.  
\- Lavar os pés?  
\- Tavam muito sujos. Ela não gosta quando a gente entra na soleira com lama nos pés. Ela bate bem mais forte quando... Quando não limpo direito a minha sujeira... Sou quase sujeira, tipo uma sujeira ambulante.  
\- Sarah para com isso!  
\- Tou arrumando aqui, eu sujei, tenho que arrumar. Cala a boca, engole o choro e arruma a bagunça que fez pra ninguém ver...  
\- Você tá se machucando, para!  
\- Ela vai brigar! Não quero que ela brigue com você, tá ouvindo? Ela não vai encostar um dedo em você, isso eu juro! Eu mato aquela velha se ela se atrever chegar perto de você! E-ela não vai mais me machucar, vou fugir e não vou voltar mais...  
\- O que foi? - quando viu que a colega de turma paralisou e franziu a testa.  
\- Mas se eu não voltar... Não vou mais te ver?  
\- Se você não fugir, vou te ver sempre.  
\- Não quero mais sentir dor. Tou cansada de sentir dor. - respondeu no automático - Que cê tá fazendo?  
\- Tentando ligar pra fessora.  
\- Ela não vai atender.  
\- Como sabe?  
\- Hoje é terça. Ela tá atendendo no outro trabalho.  
\- Que outro trabalho?  
\- Ué... Cê não foi com ela na última festa?  
\- Que festa?!  
\- Tudo bem, não precisa dizer nada. Boca de siri aqui.  
\- Fesso... Ahn Madame, é ahn... Desculpa incomodar, é que a Irina, ela tá aqui em casa, na casa da árvore, ela...  
\- Diz pra ela que eu adoro a voz dela!! - falou alto para ser ouvida.  
\- Para com isso! Calada!  
\- Gosto mais quando você manda, não ela. - confessou triste tentando se levantar e limpar o vômito no chão com guardanapos coloridos de festa esquecidos ali.  
\- Ela tá mal... Levo ela aí? Onde eu tava? Eeeer no... No... Com minhas amigas...  
\- Ela tem detector de mentiras, nem adianta.  
\- Eu juro! Ela apareceu do nada! Meu irmão que... Ah droga, o carro do pastor tá aqui. Madame, por favor, por favor me ajuda...  
\- Tá aí, vou fugir. Quando chegar lá, mando carta! Sério!

\----

– VOCÊ NÃO ENTRA!!! – a ordem é direta e atinge meu tórax com um violento soco, meu corpo é lançado no gramado mal cuidado e úmido, esfolo meus dedos no processo. Raiva, dor, ódio, abstinência, preciso de mais.  
– Agora como eu vou tocar na porra do concerto??? – grito para a varanda, as testemunhas nada me respondem, mas alguém com uma voz familiar sim.  
– Sua vadia louca e maldita! Aqui não entra!  
– Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Odeio! Te odeio até o dia em que você morrer! E vou tocar no seu funeral... - Soco, sangue morno, escuro, chão. Como é bom desmaiar às vezes. Como não é nada bom acordar no meio do nada com alguém me cutucando de leve.  
– Hey, você está bem? – é ela novamente, estou em seu carro indo para algum lugar. A primeira ação é a minha mão ir para a porta e abri-la bruscamente. – Tá louca? Tou dirigindo na rodovia!!! – e fecho a porta com a mesma força que obtenho quando não tenho mais onde buscar forças.  
– Foi mal...  
– Tá bem?  
– Preciso vomitar...  
– Quê? – e ela gira o volante calmamente e encosta o carro, abro novamente a porta e caio de joelhos no asfalto frio da manhã, coloco tudo que não tenho para fora e mais coisas. Sinto meu peito doer como na época que fui expulsa de casa. Dor física e dor de dentro do coração. Faz muitas horas que não tenho felicidade aqui dentro. Ela se aproxima e me ajuda a respirar, meus cabelos mais atrapalham do que... – Respire fundo... Abra os olhos... – uma luzinha estranha perturba minhas pupilas. – Consegue ver meus dedos? – dois, três, acho que mais dois... Tem muito dedo aí.  
– Pára de balançar eles...  
– É você que tá mexendo a cabeça!  
– Ah... – respondo pousando minha cabeça no asfalto rude, o cheiro do vômito a poucos centímetros de mim. – Eu preciso...  
– Precisa nada! Vai, vamos levantar no três... É um, é dois e... – uau, ela é forte! Me levantou em segundos e colocou dentro do carro.  
– Se você me der um pouco, é melhor que a crise de abstinência.  
– Cala essa boca...  
– Sim, Madame... – e caio no sono antes mesmo dela voltar a falar sobre qual é o meu problema.

– Sério, Lanzzini... Essa menina, ela...  
– Não me diga que ela NÃO vai conseguir! Eu fiz o escambau aqui! Ela VAI TER que ficar boa...  
– Na ficha dela tem um detalhinho assim, sabe?  
– Eu já não li aquele papel umas quinhentas vezes...? - elas falam baixo porque acham que eu estou desacordada na maca fria do Hospital com cheiro de mofo.  
– Ela tem uma tolerância fora do normal... Uma overdose para ela é como se fosse 1/3 a mais pra um viciado comum... Madame me escuta... Ela não precisa de reabilitação, ela precisa é de tratamento de choque...  
– Você é uma excelente médica ao falar isso... - e tenho vontade de rir da ironia que ela acabou de dizer, mas meu corpo está letárgico como se estivesse dopado... Que nem aquela vez que eu cismei de tomar morfina... Bem, morfina não tem gosto de nada, infelizmente...  
– Entrei em contato com a família, não querem nem saber se ela tá bem ou não...  
– Bastardos...  
– O Juizado já mandou alguém aqui, sabe? Papelada e tudo mais... Não vai dar pra esconder essas coisas deles...  
– Essa coisa se chama heroína...  
– O que seja...

\----

Hospital infantil, minha bisneta se machucou.  
Dedinhos perfeitos esfolados, curativos e pirulito de laranja.  
Conselho tutelar, assistente social, comida boa e quente, cabeça doendo e finalmente um lugar familiar!  
 – _Vovó, olha só eu no balanço_!  
 – Sim, querida, está quase chegando lá no alto!  
 – _Eu consigo mais vovó_!  
 – Vamos lá! Só mais um pouco – e eu a empurro para o céu.  
 – Vovó, me segura quando eu pular?  
 – _Claro! Qualquer coisa pela minha bisneta_! – e ela se solta e eu a pego no ar. Mas por que então ela está estirada no chão com o rosto escondido por um hematoma horroroso?  
   
 – Traga o desfribilador agora! Agora!  
 – Doutor, estamos sem medicamentos...  
 – Droga! Mande dois enfermeiros aqui, ela tá entrando em colapso! Vamos, vamos! Amarra as pernas!  
 – Doutor...!  
 – Faça isso logo...!  
  
Timothy era novinho ainda quando descobriram o problema cardíaco da mais nova Maggie, ele segurava a pasta de prontuários e receitas dela com zelo, entregava a avó com cuidado e iam para o Hospital com a irmã do meio. A do meio não falava muito, e tentava achar qualquer pessoa que desse uma informação sobre a irmãzinha mais nova, tudo era um mistério para os irmãos, o que Maggie tinha, quando ela ficaria bem, por que ela estava desse jeito. Quando a avó tinha que ficar no Hospital com a pequena, dormiam na casa dos vizinhos, o pai bêbado em algum lugar do bairro irlandês. A avó voltava sem a pequena nos dias seguintes, arrumava os netos para a missa dominical, rezavam para algum Deus misericordioso e os surrava de noite para aliviar o sofrimento.


	5. Chapter 5

Sem sinal de vida. Descobri isso cedo demais aqui... No bairro francês era um bando de franco-europeus metidos a intelectuais, modo bom vivánt. Os irlandeses bastardos sortudos que sacaneavam qualquer um que não fosse páreo nos dardos, no futebol, no rúgbi, na Guinness, em tudo, os crioulos nas margens do Mississipi, mais pobres que nós, mas em termos de decadência os descendentes de imigrantes italianos e hispanos americanos eram as vitimas preferidas de qualquer urubu ou abutre... Os vermes também faziam festa, mas esperavam o espetáculo triste da morte chegar a nossas portas...  
– Te passo por 50...  
– Não, não... Quero só a metade...  
– Escuta... Só vendo pacote fechado...  
– Então continue vendendo pacote fechado.  
– Hey, aonde vai?  
– Vou atravessar a rua e conseguir por 20 dólares mais barato, apesar de ter coisa no meio...  
– Espertinha... tá querendo me zoar aqui é?  
– Seu lema não era mais por menos? E dizem que a deles derrete mais rápido...  
– Tá, não fique pechinchando! Odeio estrangeiros mendigos na minha loja... Um pacote de 50g por 40, e então?  
– Agora está melhor... Te perdôo por ser o meu favorito aqui... Mas cadê a porra da seringa e da..  
– Seringa...? Criança, pega leve que isso é muito pra você... Dá umas fungadas que não causa tanto estrago...  
– Mas que... – alguém entra na loja contando dinheiro alto, loja modesta do Sammuel Bishop.  
– Esconde que é cliente ricaço... Dá o fora daqui... – É a moça do carro roubado. Coincidentemente a "amiga" da professora de matemática.  
– Oi... – e ela dá uma piscadela para mim.  
– O-o-oi... – digo sem-graça por não receber muita atenção de ninguém. Subitamente me sinto amando as atitudes estranhas dela, nunca tive apego a ninguém, mas ela era incrivelmente... qual é a palavra? – Puxa, como você é gostosa...  
– O quê?! – até Bishop ficou pasmado com minha declaração estúpida, amaldiçoando minha mente por dar uma mancada daquelas, reorganizei minhas idéias insanas das vazias e tentei explicar.  
– Eu perguntei se você gosta de bossa nova...  
– Como sabia disso...? – ela me olha intrigada. Improviso algo para impressionar.  
– “Se você disser que eu desafino amor... Saiba que isso causa uma imensa dor...”  
– Oh a doidinha sabe música de verdade...  
– A Sarah é a melhor contra-baixista da vizinhança, estuda que só ela!  
– Cello, Bishop... Eu toco cello... - corrijo, pois o meu único orgulho como pessoa é saber tocar cello.  
– Você nem tem dinheiro pra se manter de pé...  
– Não discuto minha vida particular em locais públicos... – eu disse ressentida e ela para piorar, riu.  
– Tá muito chapada, só pode... – e saio da loja com mais sentimentos do que há 3 anos atrás.

– Tá brava comigo, não é? - macarrão na chapa. Gostoso e quentinho. O queijo se desprende devagar quando a gente pega um pouco com o garfo pela parte de cima.  
– Não. - resposta seca e curta.  
– Madame...  
– Coma, vai esfriar...  
– Preciso te falar... - o garfo bate na mesa com força.  
– Fale. - e tenho medo de contar. - Vamos fale!  
– Eu... eu vou...  
– Vamos, fale logo!  
– Nunca ninguém fez macarrão com queijo pra mim...  
– E o que isso tem a ver...?  
– Tem tudo a ver!  
– Conversa de doido é essa... Você tem que se controlar mais nesses acessos... E tem que parar de ir atrás dessa porcaria que você toma...  
– Pra quê?  
– Porque aí você fica mais ligada nas cantadas que eu jogo em você o tempo todo... – e engulo em seco o macarrão gostoso, quase engasgando e me socorrendo no copo de suco.

Quando eu tinha 13 anos e meio, entrei na Igreja de Santa Brígida de Nova Orleans. Uma igreja enorme, de incontáveis janelas, de bancos de madeira escura, de cheiro de vela queimando, de murmúrio nos cantos. No altar, um Cristo triste pela minha idiotice humana.  
– Precisa de ajuda, minha criança...?  
– Não, ela está bem... - respondi para o padre que se condoia com a beleza de minha bisneta. A linda criança saída do Paraíso e jogada no Inferno da minha vida. Pobre menina.  
– Vovó, quero mais felicidade, posso? - e eu a afaguei.  
– Claro querida, claro. Quando você quiser... – ressoando música da missa de 7ª dia de minha irmã mais nova e todos os desaparecidos na trágica noite em que o Katrina devastou o meu bairro.

Durante o reconhecimento de objetos nos escombros de todo bairro, encontrei uma das peças do saxofone do Velho Carl do trio de Jazz, o clube das 5 foi reduzido a entulhos (Assim como seus clientes na hora), alguns corpos espalhados estendidos na calçada esburacada depois de uma semana que as águas baixaram.  
– Essa é sua avó, garota? - eu tapava os olhos de minha bisneta para não ver um cadáver estraçalhado.  
– Parece que não... - examinei bem a metade boa de minha possível avó, havia todos os indícios, mas não era alguém que eu conhecia, alguém que eu tentava amar por anos a fio, mas que só gostava da minha presença quando a assistente social nos visitava ou para mandar para rua para não incomodá-la. O soldado ali era gente boa... Vivia me dando conselhos de como trapacear nas cartas e fazer ligações de graça. Embromar os outros tiras e destravar alarmes sem fazer barulho.  
" - Só não roube de quem precisa menina. Isso é pecado!" - ele me advertia quando eu aparecia com algo nas mãos direto pro Bishop e sair com um pouquinho de felicidade adormecida.  
– Hey, olha só! O braço do meu irmão Tim! - apontei para uma outra pilha de amontoados identificada como "Registros para identificação do Instituto Médico Legal"  
– T-tem certeza?! - o soldado que cuidava do estande gaguejou com o meu sorriso.  
– Só aquele babaca tinha essa tatuagem idiota do escudo da Ferrari...  
– Italianos... - riu um soldado ajeitando o seu coldre na cintura e ajeitando o capacete. Estavam todos sujos de poeira e fuligem, sangue seco no uniforme e coisas pregadas nos canos dos coturnos. Li no crachá: "Batalhão Califórnia".  
– Califórnia... - o que me obrigava a dizer meu nome todo e tudo mais para a lista de desaparecidos me olhou. - Lá é quente o ano todo?  
– Pode ter certeza que é bem melhor do que aqui...  
– Demora quantas horas pra chegar lá?  
– Se você for de carro quase uns 2 dias no máximo...  
– E a pé...? - ele não respondeu, deu um suspiro e apontou algo nas fichas.  
– Assine seu nome aqui e aqui...  
– Pra quê? - desconfiei na hora.  
– Programa de Reconhecimento e Desaparecidos... - o soldado apontou para um cartaz onde havia uma bela garota loira lá da parte rica, olhos claros e sorriso perfeito. Estava escrito ali embaixo que ela estava desaparecida há 2 semanas depois do desastre. Sabe-se lá porque alguém da parte rica desce pra cá em um dia de catástrofe...  
– Eu conheço aquela garota ali... - aponto para o cartaz.  
– Você conhece??? - diz outro soldado aprontando uma provisão de água mineral para ajudar os desabrigados. - Onde você a viu? Diga, onde?  
– Ela tava no Clube das 5 na sexta antes do furacão...  
– Você sabe com quem ela estava, se estava com os pais, amigos?  
– Sei lá... Mas ela me vendeu um pacote muito bom por sinal... Fiquei ligada até terminar a coisa aqui... - apontando para a devastação sem fim naquela região. Os soldados me olharam curiosos.  
– Você usa o quê guria? - disse um com tom malicioso.  
– Heroína, olha só o braço dela... - fiquei irritada com o comentário.  
– Escuta... Você consegue aonde...? - disse o mesmo com um sorrisinho.  
– Você é soldado...  
– E daí...? - ele chegou perto de mim. Muito perto mesmo. - Tem um pouco aí? Sabe, pra dividir aqui conosco...  
– Ronan, deixe a doidinha em paz...  
– Essa aqui nem deve estar aqui, cara! Olha só pra ela... - ele chegou mais perto e tocou na minha camiseta empoeirada. - Tem ou não tem? - apontei o dedo para ele. - Haha! Eu te mostro onde vou botar esse dedo, sua...

\---

Tim estava na fila para uma prótese. Tem orgulho de sobreviver, orgulho de viver novamente. Deixei minha querida bisneta vê-lo no Natal, ganhou doces e abraços, eu ganhei desprezo e gritos. Estou acostumada, ele nunca gostou de mim.  
– Cadê papai...?  
– Deu o fora... Deve ter uns 5 meses... Como é que você chegou aqui? Quem te falou...?  
– Aquele negócio de lista de desaparecidos...  
– Ah... - comecei a rir histéricamente. - Que porra é essa? Tá chapada é?  
– Não... Lembrei dum tréco que me aconteceu lá...  
– Coisa boa que não deve ter sido...  
– Um soldado... Ahn, eu tava assinando umas coisas pra essa lista aí... E ficar no abrigo e tudo mais, aí vi um cartaz e era a Katrina...  
– Katrina?! Não mesmo! - ele riu também. - A vadia tava lá no nosso bairro na hora?  
– Tava! - rimos muito pela coincidência macabra. - Aí eu disse que a última vez que a vi foi no Clube e talz... E que ela me vendeu uma boa sabe?  
– Sarah...  
– Eu sei, eu sei... Calma tá? Parei de usar... - pigarreei com a minha mentira-verdadeira - Então veio esse soldado e começou a me pedir um pouco sabe?  
– Filho da puta...  
– Não, peraê, agora vem a parte melhor... Ele tipo, quis coisa a mais sabe? - vi que meu irmão começava a ficar vermelho de raiva. - Aí, eu... eu... - não conseguindo me conter na gargalhada.  
– Fala logo criatura!  
– Chutei ele!  
– O quê?  
– Aquele golpe do Jonathan, joelhada sem dó! - caímos na risada, pois a técnica consistia em um golpe certeiro em partes delicadas dos oponentes e meu irmão adorava usar essas pra pegar uns clientes atrevidos do Bishop.  
– E o cara?  
– Caiu no chão que nem uma bichinha... Os outros não estavam dando a mínima... Surrei ele até deixar desmaiado.  
– Putz... Essa foi boa, mana. Bate aqui! - ele pediu para cumprimentá-lo.  
– Aliás, eu vi teu braço lá...  
– Porra, mesmo??? - ele gargalhou e entornou a cerveja gelada, depois colocou na varanda de sua nova casa com a nova família. - Pelo jeito você tá fodida, sabia?  
– Estou...?  
– Ouvi uns missionários... Gente boa e trabalhadora... Parente da minha mulher, sabe? Disseram que nosso bairro recebeu o castigo de Deus por ser um antro de libertinagem e prostituição...  
– É mesmo...? - ele riu zombando de minha surpresa.  
– Isso mesmo, haha! Ganhamos da Bourbon na putaria! - e eu tive que rir junto.  
– Tá gostando dela...?  
– É... faz as coisas numa boa, é cheirosa sabe? - ele disse encabulado. - Me trata bem pra caramba! Olha só essa camisa! – pedindo para eu examinar o tecido de algodão bem passado e com leve aroma de sabão em pó floral. – Nem a vovó sabia fazer isso!  
– É... – nós dois nos perdemos em algum momento estúpido da infância em que a nossa avó ia para a cozinha, cozinhava um tanto de coisa na panela e chamava de caçarola. O que era exatamente aquela porcaria, ninguém sabia, mas que era uma porcaria gostosa de se comer, isso era.  
– Você acha que a vovó foi pro Inferno? Os carinhas disseram que ela ia pro Inferno sacas?  
– Tim...?  
– Quê?  
– Você tá acreditando nessa bobagem de Céu e Inferno?  
– Mas os caras me disseram...  
– Eles te disseram e você engoliu porque te deram comida e camisa passada?  
– Não é assim, tão cuidando de mim, falou?  
– Vovó foi pro Céu okay?  
– Como é que você sabe?  
– E aqui já não era um Inferno de viver? Bem, vai ver que ela passou pro outro lado com outro visto no Green-card, ahn? – ele fica confuso pela minha explicação, mas depois cai na risada. Eu me junto a ele, pois ainda sinto saudades de meu irmão mais velho rindo.  
– Aquela nossa vó ferrou com a nossa vida pra cacete aqui... Acha mesmo que ela foi pro Céu?  
– Bem... Eu quero acreditar que eu não vá para lá quando morrer...  
– Por que não? – ele me olha mais confuso ainda.  
– Deus me livre de virar anjo quando eu morrer. – eu respondo solenemente.

\---

Lanzzini observava os irmãos conversando. O garoto sem braço e mórmon coçando a barba rala, a garota com suspeita de hepatite C com olheiras maiores que os próprios olhos. Tremelicava às vezes, abstinência. "Peru congelado" como chamavam. Ela própria já teve seu momento de perceber quando tinha que parar com o açúcar mascavo há uma década atrás quando estava na Ucrânia. Ali percebeu o fundo do poço. Em cima de uma prateleira no porão da casa, inundado até o batente da porta, a garota não percebera que poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Overdose, tiro contra traficante ou pelo Katrina, todas as possibilidades eram reais quando se deparava com aquela figurinha no chão.

A avó tentou ir para Houston antes do pior. Caravana da luz da igreja pentecostal que fervorosamente frequentava. Deixou os 2 netos sem aviso, um deles menor de idade, sem supervisão no meio de um caos causado por uma das piores tempestades tropicais do sul do país. A velha ganhou uma advertência do Conselho Tutelar, até descobrirem que morrera do coração no meio do caminho, seu corpo fora identificado 1 mês depois nos entulhos do bairro perto da igreja.

Não era hepatite C, era heroína entupindo tudo. O nível de tolerância estava acima do normal, as veias não mais servindo para picar com a seringa plástica dos postos de saúde. Pelo estado dos lábios e pequenas crostas em volta do nariz, perseguindo o dragão. Uma fungada errada e morte instantânea.   
Pediu para ela escrever sobre o que sentia quando usava heroína, em um parágrafo resumiu exatamente o que era.   
"Heroína é o nome nas ruas. Felicidade adormecida é o que diz o meu coração."

O rapaz elevou a voz, com a mão inteira desferiu um soco no braço da mais nova, forte, violento, ela nem se encolheu. Intolerância a dor.   
\- Hey mas que porra você tá fazendo?! Tire as mãos dela, seu merdinha!   
\- Essa puta tá querendo dinheiro pra comprar droga, porra!! Perdi o meu braço, caralho e você quer se foder com heroína?!   
\- Sarah, se afasta dele...   
\- A vó tava certa. Essa aí é que nem a mãe! Prostituta do Satã que só pensa em ficar chapada! Ninguém vai ter pena de você quando cair! Ninguém! - a resposta foi um dar de ombros cínico, como aquela resposta involuntária de alguém que não se importa mais. Ela não se importava mais.   
\- Sai logo daqui antes que eu arranque seu outro braço, seu bostinha! Não me faça repetir!   
\- Prostituta de Satã, vocês duas! Vão apodrecer no Inferno!


	6. Chapter 6

 - Música boa!  
 - Arram...  
 - Pensei que o DJ ia só tocar paiera.  
 - Oi? Parceira?  
 - Paiera! É tipo, música tosca!  
 - Mas é música tosca tocando!  
 - Quê?  
 - Trash dos anos 80 é música de qualidade pra ti?  
 - É classicão da porra!  
 - Nossa, nunca pensei que você tinha a capacidade de xingar... Estou impressionada.  
 - Tem umas coisas que cê precisa saber de mim antes né?  
 - Qual tipo de coisas?  
 - Cê sabe, essas coisas que só gente como a gente costuma trocar...  
 - Acho tão fofo esse teu jeito de confiar sem antes de saber as intenções da pessoa...  
 - Uai, não rola isso a esse ponto não?  
 - Dividimos a cama uma vez...  
 - E outra vez sem a cama... E mais outra sem ter divisão alguma... Eu diria...  _NOSSINHORA DEPECHE MODE_!!  
 - Uau, meu ouvido?  
 - Foi mal, mas!!!  
 - É, eu sei... É a nossa música...  
 - Se chegamos ao ponto de ter uma música só nossa, por que não poder contar segredos?  
 - Sei lá, a gente tava meio que...  
 - Dividindo cama?  
 - Isso.  
 - Trocando DNA?  
 - Okay.  
 - Dando uns pegas?  
 - Certo, já colocou seu ponto de vista bem nítido sobre esse assunto.  
 - Se te incomoda, tudo bem. Deixo baixo que é melhor, né?  
 - Música tocando, bico fechado.  
 - " _Nossa_ " música tocando.  
 - Nossa...

 - Deviam tocar uns punk...  
 - Aí cê tá pedindo demais... Vou ali com a turma.  
 - Beleza. Te vejo depois?  
 - Urrum... Nada de ir pra roda punk, maluquinha...  
 - Mas nem vai tocar punk.  
 - Quem disse?  
 - Você acabou de dizer?  
 - Não acredite em tudo que digo, pode ser bem perigoso...  
 - Beleza.

 

 - Que a esquisita tá querendo dessa vez?  
 - Ela nem sai da escola quando tem feriado.  
 - Não é sobre o que ela quer, mas o que eu quero que ela faça.  
 - Ih lá vem...  
 - Cê manda nessa escola toda se deixar, hahahahaha!  
 - O que posso dizer? Talvez seja o meu incrível charme... Sempre cativando os meros mortais.  
 - Mas sério, por que a esquisita?  
 - [Porque ela me obedece](http://minhavidadeescriba.blogspot.com.br/2015/05/contos-cobertas-e-regras-nsfw.html).  
 - E gosta mesmo de punk.  
 - Ela ama Depeche Mode, e as músicas que gosto. Já é o bastante.  
 - Não, não, cê não entendeu: ela gosta MESMO de punk.  
 - Oh não, de novo não!  
 - Uuuuuuuh caraca! Ela sabe mesmo ir pra uma roda punk.

  
 - O que eu disse pra você?  
 - Que aminoácidos são formados por carbonos, hidrogênio, nitrogênio e oxigênio?  
 - Não tou de brincadeira! Levanta o queixo.  
 - Ai, dói!  
 - Não doeria se você não fosse idiota o bastante pra se jogar com aqueles brutamontes!  
 - Hahahahahahahahaha fala isso de novo?  
 - Não zombe de mim!  
 - Seu vocabulário muda quando você quer mandar na gente?  
 - Isso não vem ao caso. Cospe logo antes que você engasgue. Deus, você quase arrebentou os dentes...  
 - Tá ficando inchado? Tou sentindo inchar.  
 - Qual é teu problema?  
 - Roda punk sempre rola isso.  
 - Eu disse expressamente que NÃO ERA pra ir em roda punk alguma.  
 - Oh dó, eu fui...  
 - Vai rindo vai... Sua cara vai virar uma batata daqui a pouco e esse sorriso vermelho não é nada atraente.  
 - Tudo bem, não tenho mais com o que me preocupar...  
 - O-oi?  
 - Eles tocaram Dropkick Murphys, era tudo que eu tava esperando mesmo...  
 - Pensei que tinha vindo, porque eu mandei você vir...  
 - É, teve isso também...  
 - Não adianta jogar de difícil, viu? Você sabe muito bem que na minha mão você derrete rápido.  
 - Cê tá tentando me seduzir no banheiro? Com rosto amassado e sangrando? Seus padrões tão baixando hein?  
 - Cala a boca, vai...  
 - Okay...  
 - Abre a boca, deixa eu ver se você não mordeu a língua ou algo assim.  
 - Ah.  
 - [Sua língua é parte importante](http://minhavidadeescriba.blogspot.com.br/2016/11/conto-erros-de-comunicacao-nsfw.html) do nosso acordo caso não se lembre... Não quero meus pertences sendo danificados por conta dessa cabeça oca do interior...  
 - Obrigada.  
 - Boa menina.

 - Oh esquisita! Apressa o passo aí!  
 - Vai no fluxo, véi!  
 - Ela usou alguma coisa antes de sair da festa?  
 - Depois daquela cotovelada nas fuças, até eu me sentiria com um parafuso solto.  
 - Vamos, amorzinho...  
 - Hahahahahahahahaha você chamou ela de amorzinho!  
 - Para de zoar, porra!  
 - Qual é? Cê tá de brincadeira comigo?  
 - Iiiiiih vai ter DR agora?  
 - Cê chama ela de amorzinho e eu sou o quê?  
 - Meu amorzão?  
 - Véi isso tá muito errado, cês tão tudo junto? Tipo poligamia?  
 - Ca***** Irina, anda logo aí ou as freira vão nos enquadrar!  
 - Quem enquadra é milico, véi. Tá precisando aprender umas gírias de malandro logo.  
 - Sério que vocês tão juntos?  
 - Não é isso, gente...  
 - Porque dou total apoio. Se quiser mais alguém, tou disponível.  
 - Você é tão facinho, seu bichinha.  
 - Quale véi, sou chegado nessas coisas não, nem me olha assim.  
 - Vocês, garotos, só sabem brigar.

  
 - Arram.  
 - Yep.  
 - Arram, arram.  
 - Tá com dor de garganta? Tenho bala aqui.  
 - Onde conseguiu isso? É proibido doces aqui, menina.  
 - Joguei verde, Madre.  
 - Seu rosto está inchado.  
 - Caí da cama.  
 - Uma queda e tanta. Tem até a marca de dedos ali na boca.  
 - Erro de cálculo.  
 - Pode dizer como foi essa queda?  
 - O de sempre... Pareço que sou uma batata, né?  
 - Batatas são mais graciosas. Meninas que acham que podem se comportar como selvagens, como homens, não são graciosas.  
 - E mulher graciosa acaba se casando mais rápido, né?  
 - Arram.  
 - Pigarro?  
 - Não. Por que trouxe esse assunto?  
 - Você que começou com o sermão da graciosidade.  
 - Anda conversando muito com aquela Rutherford. Não gosto nadinha disso.  
 - A senhora acha que algum dia eu caso?  
 - Oi?  
 - Tipo, casar mesmo. Mesmo com meu problema?  
 - Deus tem um plano para cada um de nós, Sarah. Lembre-se bem disso. O matrimônio é o bem mais sagrado que nós mulheres podemos ter para honrar nosso dever.  
 - Cê sabe que cê é freira, né? A regra não vale pra ti?  
 - Arram.  
 - Escapou, foi mal.  
 - E sendo o plano de Deus que nós obedecermos em retidão aos desígnios Dele, seria muito importante que você se concentrasse em se manter inteira e tranquila antes de...

 

  
 - Por Deus,  _o que cê tá tentando fazer_?!  
 - Quebrar uma perna, tá difícil.  
 - Cê enlouqueceu de vez?!  
 - Opa, essa também é uma opção. Ou ir pro Canadá.  
 - Que cê tá falando?  
 - Tou falando, chica. Última vez que a gente leva essa maluca pras festa da gente!  
 - Porra, foi uma queda e tanto, cê tá bem Irina?  
 - Posso estar vendo o mundo girando agora. E a partitura da 5ª de Mozart toda, com estrelas.  
 - A maluca falando de música clássica agora?  
 - Você ouviu?  
 - Tentei tirar de ouvido, mas o maldito surdo tem umas pegadinhas  
 - Surdo era o Beethoven, amorzinho  
 - Amorzinho de novo... Porra, Rutherford. O que cê tá fazendo?  
 - Mas gostei mais dos alemães. Agressivos. Mais drama. Rola umas coisa pro cello.  
 - O que vou fazer com você, hein?  
 - Casa comigo?  
 - Quê?!  
 -  _Whoa_  homão da porra, nada de ciuminho. É óbvio que a esquisita tá entupida de açúcar mascavo.  
 - Hein?

 - Heroína, véi! Ela usava atrás da escola, por que raios pularia ali da varanda como se quisesse voar?

 - Vamos voltar com ela pro quarto. Se tá doidona, vai ficar doidona longe da gente.  
 - E-eu vou com ela.  
 - Quale, é a nossa noite favorita!  
 - Vou depois. Para de choramingar ou não vai ter mais sua noite favorita.

 - S-sim.


	7. Chapter 7

O chão estava gelado pra aquela tarde quente, os engradados de cerveja barata e congelando ali perto da caminhonete velha. Tremelicou. A dor voltando aos poucos como uma velha convidada para uma festa que ela nem queria participar.

A turma na algazarra de sempre, algumas gramas usadas, ritual canônico de apreciação do Nada de ser adolescente em um bairro arruinado e violento. Todos tão altos e felizes, cada um em sua felicidade adormecida. Ela, estirada em cima de um cobertor velho, em uma tarde quente, um sono inquieto interrompido por alguém se mexer ao seu lado.

Virou-se para a esquerda e o nariz encostou nas costas do alguém chapado em seu mundinho de uma boa viagem de açúcar mascavo. Virou para o outro lado e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate meio comido em um pratinho de plástico.

Aniversário de quem mesmo?

Qual comemoração?

Formigas já marchavam em encontro daquele banquete, seus olhos anuviados pelo sono repentino da tarde e a falta da colherinha milagrosa. Corpo dolorido, barriga chiando. Não lembrava se comera o bolo ou não. A barulheira em volta ia desde gritos de incentivo, a música alta com a banda local de punk. Seus ouvidos zuniam uma melodia suave tapando tudo em uma coberta morna de alucinação auditiva motivada por muitos motivos. 

O último motivo que falaram é que estava apaixonada mesmo. 

Não se sentia assim. Como nos filmes, nos livros bobos, nas canções melosas que ouvia na rádio, nos corredores da típica escola americana do Sul dos Estados Unidos. Não era como Pietro suspirando por um bilhete amassado recebido no meio da aula, não era como os mais populares aos parzinhos no final da aula, os atletas em seus carros e suas namoradas. Todos aqueles clichês estúpidos não estavam lá.  

Era a culpa, a raiva, a insegurança e a indecisão disputando seus pensamentos dentro de uma cabeça que mal conseguia processar o mundo direito. Levantou o corpo com os braços, meio corpo erguido em uma posição nada feliz, um estalo na nuca dizendo que a posição que dormira não fora uma das melhores. A grama gelada na tarde quente. Não, pacote de gelo atrás de sua cabeça. Oh sim. O gelado vinha dali.

A turma agora disputava quem andava no parapeito do muro do dique sem cair do outro lado. Mississípi sujo naquela parte, lamacento da última corrente do golfo, dejetos da cidade, sempre ali os lambendo nas sarjetas, nos encanamentos, na bica do quintal. 

 

Imunizados pela própria podridão.

 

Lábios secos, pontos internos sentidos com a ponta da língua, rosto inchado no queixo e parte da boca. Disseram que era amor a primeira vista, nas foi soco desferido ao primeiro insulto real. Apenas lembrava o rosto enfurecido de quem não queria ver furiosa, logo obscurecido por algo em sua direção, um punho maior que o seu, o golpe doloroso, os passos em falso para trás, o quique de sua cabeça contra a parede, a semiconsciência e o arrastar para sala da enfermaria no outro pátio. 

Havia sido na escola, então óbvio que haveria consequências bem piores que se o delito tivesse sido feito na rua. Nada ganhava do crime maior de se declarar abertamente para a líder de torcida hispânica, prodígio em álgebra e um pequeno feto se formando em seu útero. Falar na lata que o mundinho perfeito dela iria desmoronar quando percebesse o quanto desperdiçava tempo não pensando por si só, sempre seguindo o bando, sendo o que os outros queriam e não o que ela poderia ser. 

_(E havia tanto, mas tanto o que ela poderia ser!)_

  
Tinha quase certeza que o motivo de receber o soco foi de citar a mãe morta da garota. Recentemente, menos de alguns dias. Falou e recebeu a resposta imediata, um soco bem dado na boca que a fizera ver estrelinhas e passarinhos voando até seus olhos se fecharem em um desmaio.

 

O pacote de gelo feito com uma camiseta velha encardida, a cerveja barata cheirando forte no engradado perto deles, um copo enorme de água e remédio de dor de cabeça em cima da caixa de isopor desgastada. A sinfonia em seu ouvido aumentava e diminuía em segundos e minutos, notas musicais disformes passando pelos seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar escondida, a cidade falava com ela de um movo muito peculiar. No muro de concreto do dique decadente ali atrás, um ritmo, algo meio puxado para um tango, algo quente, caribenho, subindo pelas rachaduras, escapando pela grama e indo ao seu encontro. A cidade falava coisas para ela, como escrever o que ouvia, em notas musicais diversas, em números, em cores, escrever de alguma forma, mas nunca conseguia captar as melodias. Ruminava-as em sua cabeça por um bom tempo até decorar para passar para o prático.

Língua no céu da boca, dedos doloridos para tocar o que via ali. Não adiantaria pedir papel e caneta, o pessoal estava tão bêbado e drogado que nem prestariam atenção. Estar sóbria também não era tão fácil assim, não quando você tinha a impressão que estava testemunhando a obra prima musical mais maravilhosa do mundo bem diante de seus olhos e não ter como tocar, mostrar, colocar aquilo no mundo real. 

Apenas em sua cabeça. 

Sua pequena cabeça de caipira chapada. 

Provavelmente já pancada por tanta heroína, matemática avançada, socos de líderes de torcida que não admitiam que eram farsas, surras na véspera e daqui algum horas quando voltasse pra casa. 

 - Hey daaaawling... Acordou melhor? - perguntou o melhor amigo, era ele tendo uma viagem ótima ao seu lado, segurando um bilhete feito com metade de uma folha de caderno colorida e caneta glitter com cheirinho de fruta. Não respondeu, ele segurava aquele bilhete desde o começo da semana, suspirando pelos corredores que havia ganhado a declaração de amor mais bonita do mundo com uma frase rabiscada " _Vamos trepar atrás das escadas do ginásio todas as terças._ ". Fora uma ordem em um bilhete qualquer, ele considerava como a prova incontestável de amor sincero.

 - Como cheguei aqui? – perguntou olhando ao redor devagar. A tontura continuava, a algazarra da turma apostando corrida e pulando do muro do dique para o chão era demais para entender.

\- A gente te carregou da briga, viemos pra cá, o Eggs tinha umas pedras, cê tava bem ruim... Aí pensamos, vamos tratar dela lá no Lower né?

 - Valeu, dude... Salvador de vidas... 

 - A enfermeira começou a fazer pergunta demais. Ela quis fazer exame todo, sacas? 

 - Cês chamaram a velha Tess? – perguntou embolada, a língua encostando em um ponto e dolorido vindo em um fisgão.

 - Nem fodendo!! Mas acho que chegou na diretoria. Se foi pra lá... Cê sabe...

 - Preciso ligar pra fessora, vou faltar no reforço. – tentou levantar, mas o corpo pesado não deixou.

 - Nem te esquenta com isso, fica aí quieta. O tio velhaco do Mallard fez teus pontos. Aplicou algo forte aí, cê viajou na hora.

 - O tio que trabalha no necrotério? Cês tão fodendo comigo? 

 - Ou era ele ou levar pro Tulane. - a garota mirada grunhiu contrariada, última visita ao hospital universitário havia sido na surra fenomenal da quaresma, quando o maldito aprendiz do pastor hipócrita comprou pó com Bishop e ela estava no balcão atendendo como fazia. O gangsta a deixava ali pra não aprontar lá fora em seu estado fora de órbita.

Coçou as costelas esquerdas com certo desespero, sabia que tinha algo ali chiando e depois se deixou cair no cobertor cobrindo a grama onde estavam. Pietro preparava outra colher com o restante de gramas que tinha no bolso, Eggs se aproximou com o kit e sentou ao lado dela, os dois olhando para o céu nublado do bairro mais pobre de Nova Orleans. 

 - Parabéns, declarou guerra com os grandões... Cê sabe que eles vão ficar no teu pé né? – passando o seu kit descartável e fungando profundamente na camiseta. Tinha rolado um pouco na coca antes de chegar ali.

 - 2 meses pra formatura e tô livre deles. – comentou a garota, tentando não se contrair demais com a dor aguda no abdômen.

 - Ah sei lá... O soco foi bem feio, hein? – botando a mão no lábio dela. - Aliás... 

 - Hey, não toca, cacete!! Dói!! – ela gritou, cuspindo parte da saliva que acumulara de um lado da boca. A dor do abdômen era falsa, estava sentindo o chiado no pulmão esquerdo e a dificuldade em respirar profundamente.

 - Ela quase botou teus dente pra dentro, hein? – comentou Eggs rindo com uma tossida mais forte.

 - Porcaria... – a garota disse escondendo o rosto com as mãos. - Ela tá bem? 

 - Ué, que merda é essa? A sabichona te bate e você pergunta se tá tudo bem... – Eggs puxou o isqueiro que tinha no bolso para dar a Pietro, com dificuldade de acender uma chama fixa para queimar a colher.

 - Bishop deixou remédio pra ti e pediu pra maneirar nos coices. Vou cozinhar um pouco aqui pra gente, cê vai primeiro, um pouquinho pra aliviar, ok? – o rapaz de quase 1 ano mais velho que ela dizia com carinho na voz. Ele era mais resistente ao uso de heroína, alternava durante as semanas, diferente de Eggs e Sarah, já envolvidos demais com a felicidade adormecida para parar.

 - Na-na-não. Tô fora. Fico com os remédios, vou dar um tempo... – ela disse meio apavorada, a sinfonia da parede de concreto estava tremelicando junto com sua mão direita, a que segurava o arco do cello.

 - Porra Irina, cê vai ficar como peru congelado... Nada bom! – Pietro continuou a cozinhar a colherzinha com Eggs ajudando a dosar as gramas do conteúdo marrom do pacotinho especial de Bishop.

 - Não vou brincar de misturar essas merda não, vai que enfarto, algo assim... – ela disse se encolhendo, a marcha das formigas já dissipada, pois Eggs havia chutado o bolo meio comida para antes. Não lembrava mesmo se havia saboreado aquilo. Estava com fome, mas enjoada. Cansada, mas ativa.

 - Tem lugar pra dormir? – Eggs perguntou para ela em tom confidente. - A caminhonete fica no galpão do meu velho, ninguém vai lá e é quentinho à noite. Qualquer coisa, arranjo umas cobertas pra ti. 

 - Ela vai lá pra casa... – interrompeu Pietro desligando isqueiro e deixando a colherzinha no chão com todo cuidado do mundo. - Já tá tudo esquematizado. Dorme no quarto da mana e... – a algazarra da turma se transformou em uma série de gritos e correria.

 - Porra porra!! Apaga aí, apaga!! Milico, milico da quinta!! Esconde essa merda, cava e esconde!! - gritaram todos juntos. Sarah saiu de sua posição e com dificuldade se arrastou para o muro de concreto, como sempre deveria fazer quando tinha batida policial no bairro. Rosto na parede, pernas e mãos afastadas do corpo, revista corporal, xingamentos, ameaças, etc. 

 

Quem saiu da viatura foi uma mulher de cerca de quarenta anos, bolsa tiracolo, terninho bege tão gasto que os remendos nos cotovelos eram disfarçados com outro pano mais grosso. 

O policial ficou na viatura, mão no volante, outro no rádio patrulha. A turma se dispersou em segundos, Eggs carregando os pacotinhos especiais e o cobertor pra caminhonete, se escondeu apavorado na capota. 

 - Eggzy seu cuzãoo!! - chiou Pietro indo pro muro e repetindo o mesmo movimento de rendição como Sarah fizera segundos antes. Ela tossia ofegante agora, cabeça encostada no concreto e olhar fixo no chão. - Que cê tá vendo agora, Sarinha? 

 - Tango, sei lá... Tá latino demais pra cacete esse ritmo... – ela cuspiu enquanto tossia. 

 - Deixa eu falar. Cê ainda tá bem grogue da última. - o chiado da rádio patrulha foi chegando mais perto. - Eu chuto ele, cê sai correndo. Não vai voltar pra velha não... Não vai... - disse o rapaz suando frio pelo medo da ação que já estava planejando em fazer. Sarah o olhou pelo canto do olho e sorriu triste. Não conseguiria correr, não quando estava com metade do corpo dolorido pela abstinência de algumas horas e a outra metade ainda letárgica por acordar de alguma anestesia clandestina e forte. A tosse e as dores nas costas não estavam ajudando no plano de fuga.

Som da arma sendo puxada do coldre, aproximação de um corpo maior fazendo sombra no muro da tarde quente em nova Orleans. 

 - Oh seu polícia, cê não pode revistar a gente sem mandato, falou? E ela é mulher, tem que ter polícia mulher pra tocar nela. - tentou Pietro tendo a cabeça forçada no muro e revistado imediatamente, rudemente, com sacudidões e virado com as costas no concreto, cano da arma indo para seu rosto. A mulher exclamou uma admoestação bem preparada. Citou leis municipais, estaduais e universais. Ousou puxar o celular para ligar para o juiz da região. Sarah estava tão cansada que a melodia da parede se tornara em uma lamúria baixinha, estava sentindo dor no estômago e braços agora. A cabeça pesava tanto! 

 - Querida, você é Sarah Irina Mourão? 

 - É ela sim. – respondeu o policial mal humorado.

 - Não perguntei pra você, detetive. Mantenha sua compostura e deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho. 

 - Dá o fora Pietro... – o homenzarrão completou.

 - Nem fodendo que saio daqui!! – o rapaz estufou o peito e vociferou. 

 - Sai daqui agora ou meto uma bala naquele medroso do Eduardo escondendo o bundão na caranga velha ali atrás. – os olhos de Pietro foram para Sarah ainda encarando o chão, respirando devagar e suor no pescoço, para a caminhonete. O rapaz escondido entrou no banco do motorista pela portinhola detrás e deu partida no carro, deixando poeira e grama por todos os lados. 

 - Eggs, seu cuzão!! Filho da puta, vou acabar com você!! – gritou Pietro sendo interceptado pelo corpo do policial. 

 - Jovem, por favor... Não viemos prender ninguém. O doutor Mallard me ligou muito preocupado com o que aconteceu com a menina aqui. – explicou a mulher tentando virar o corpo de Sarah, mas a garota se desvencilhava desajeitamente.

 - Pietro, vaza. Não é assunto teu. – o policial deu o ultimato com a arma em riste. 

 - Aponta esse ferro mais uma vez na minha fuça pra ver o que te acontece?! 

 - Vocês dois querem parar?! – foi a vez da mulher gritar. O chiado do respirar de Sarah era audível agora. Silêncio entre os quatro, um ruído como um suspiro bem fundo e difícil vindo de Sarah. A mulher se ajeitou no lugar e com cuidado fez a garota se virar do muro, olhar para frente, perceber com quem estava conversando. - Oi querida, lembra de mim? Ingrid Wools do hospital?

 - Urrum – a garota nem estava mais ali, concordou para não perceberem que estava entrando no modo peru congelado, corpo tremelicando e suor brotando na testa.

 - Vim pra te ver. Doutor Mallard ouviu teu pulmão quando estava te examinando pra esses pontos. Você comeu alguma coisa? – a voz era calma, nítida, serena.

 - A gente ficou aqui depois que saiu do necrotério. A Sarah dormiu o tempo todo, juro. – falou Pietro sem medo, mas visivelmente ansioso pela amiga não estar em seu melhor estado.

 - Não te perguntei nada, guri. Fica na tua ou te levo preso, viciado de merda. – ralhou o policial.

 - Sanches, peço que se afaste. 

 - Mas senhora...

 - Volta pra viatura, sim? Me obedeça. 

 - Vai lá, milico... Tá vendo isso Sarah? O milico com o rabinho entre as pernas, haha...

 


	8. Chapter 8

A mão enfaixada encontrou o lábio ferido e inchado. No meio de uma sala sem móveis e apenas com um tapete felpudo, a lareira recém-instalada e paredes brancas sem quadro ou enfeite algum. As escadas ali perto indo para o primeiro andar, corrimão de cobre bem lustrado, tapete vermelho sangue nos degraus.

Olhou em volta, rotas de fuga, uma porta, duas portas, janela panorâmica, mas trancada, a escada. Teria pernas apenas para uma das portas se tivesse sorte de estar aberta, chegar ao quintal até o momento que a enfermeira Wools a deixou no meio daquele cenário estranho. Nem viu como chegou ali.

  
Foi de carro? Foi a pé?  
Aonde estava a tal enfermeira de voz linda que gostava tanto desde que trombou com ela no pronto socorro quando criança em uma visita a Maggie?

Abriu e fechou os punhos, a circulação estava voltando aos dedos, se tivesse sorte, urrum, chegaria ao portão dos fundos, toda casa daquele porte no Algiers tinha portão dos fundos pra outra propriedade. Fugiria e ninguém mais a veria novamente. Iria para Nova York de carona, pois um dos veteranos dissera que daria um lugar pra ela na banda de jazz tradicional se ela topasse voltar a estudar música. Não lembrava o que tinha respondido pro cara gente boa. Apenas que odiava jazz tradicional do tipo nova-iorquino. Tinha gosto de fuligem e manteiga estragada. Algo pastoso em sua língua na hora de tatear as notas no cello do Bishop.

Nesse meio tempo, entre pensamentos de fuga, futuro distante e desgostos, alguém a encarava com olhos enormes cheios de lágrimas. Os dedos trêmulos fizeram algo que jamais recebera de ninguém: um afago perto da orelha esquerda, seus cabelos emaranhados afastados do rosto. Não tinha coragem de encarar quem fazia o carinho.

A primeira lição que aprendera em um lar violento era jamais levantar a cabeça depois da surra. Aprendera com Pietro que receber carinho de alguém que se gostava era normal. E que receber carinho de quem nunca tinha visto era agressão. Era muito confuso!

Seu corpo foi puxado com força e rapidamente se viu agarrada por braços grandes e um corpo colado ao seu. Um abraço.

  
 - Você tá bem, você tá bem, você tá bem... - repetia a garota prodígio mais velha, esfregando devagar suas costas, esquentando seu estômago com algum sentimento reprimido e impossível, a fez olhar diretamente para olhos chorosos, castanho mel, cheios de mistérios que não gostaria nem pensar de tentar entender. _Não estava apaixonada_.

Estar apaixonada era coisa de gente babaca com vida tipo das novelas.  
_Amar era coisa de gente normal_. Amar não era pra coisas como ela. Quem em sã consciência iria fazer carinho em uma drogada do bairro mais pobre e que colecionava hematomas como alguém de sua idade colecionava figurinhas ou cartões de baseball.

Gostava de baseball. O bastão cabia em suas mãos e aprendera a bater na bola de modo mais forte possível calculando a distância entre ela e o lançador. Era matemática pura, tudo em sua cabeça quando estava bem para levantar o bastão, bater na bola, correr pelo circuito. Nunca foi boa em esportes, a líder de torcida a sua frente, em pranto súbito, era exímia em tudo que fazia. Gostava de vê-la com o time de maratonistas da escola, e escapava das aulas de Física pra ver a mais velha pulando obstáculos, completando 200 metros em poucos segundos, passando bastão no revezamento. 

 

 - Você tá bem? - a pergunta após as repetições não fez sentido. Seus olhos foram para os lábios ressequidos da mais velha, para os ombros, os braços delineados pelas rotinas de líderes de torcida, para o chão. Sempre olhar para o chão. Lembrar-se de sempre olhar para o chão. Cabeça na parede, mãos e pernas afastadas do corpo, olhar no chão. 

Seu olhar foi seguro por uma das mãos que mantinha seu queixo bem perto de outro rosto. 

 _Não estava apaixonada_. 

Felicidade Adormecida era a única coisa que merecia pra ser feliz. 

Sentiu a respiração entrecortada da mais velha em seu rosto, o hálito de noite mal dormida e café forte em sua bochecha. Se virasse o rosto a tempo, conseguiria fugir. Seja lá o que fosse para fugir. 

_Amar era coisa de gente norm..._

 

 - Mas que porra é essa de se enfiar em briga na escola e se baterem?! Cês tão fodendo comigo?! - a voz carregada de sotaque que interrompeu o momento humilhante fez as duas darem passos para trás em cautela. - Eu tiro folga por uma semana. Uma merda de semana e sou obrigada a voltar da minha viagem, porque adivinhem só? Vocês não conseguem se resolver logo isso aí e irem arranjar um quarto? - e com o dedo em riste para as duas, unhas bem feitas, casaco luxuoso pendendo em um dos braços e a outra mão gesticulando avidamente - Não quero saber de explicações, Avalice, esperava mais de você infinitamente! Todas nós! Está proibida de ir ao clube até depois da sua formatura. Para aprender a se comportar como uma pessoa decente! Será que nada que te ensinei entrou nessa tua cabeça? Tem sempre que deixar o orgulho subir antes da paciência?! Como você acha que vai conseguir controlar alguém, _deixar alguém se deixar controlar por você_ com essa atitude?! - o casaco foi jogado na direção de um senhor bem arrumado, silencioso, mas fora do contexto, medroso e tendo todo cuidado com a bagagem da sua senhora. A mulher descalçou os saltos enormes, indo em direção às duas no meio da sala - _Pet_ , suba e deixe minha bagagem arrumada no quarto a direita do corredor. Nada de demorar. Desça e apronte o quarto dos fundos. Rápido! - jogando um pequeno molho de chaves para o senhor de no máximo 50 anos. - E olha só pra você, cabeça de melão? Quantas vezes tenho que repetir pra você parar de andar com aqueles delinquentes do Lower?! Aquele Bishop filho da puta que te passa heroína que eu sei e depois que a destruição tá feita... Eu não vou mais falar nada sobre isso, tá ouvindo? _Tá me ouvindo_? Se você tá querendo voltar praquele lugar de novo, vai ficar lá, _tá ouvindo_? Vira logo pra mim pra eu dar uma olhada na bagunça que você... - a mulher mais velha, professora de álgebra avançada deixou a máscara de adulto responsável cair na mesma hora. - Oh merda, Sarah... Eu não tinha... Não sabia... – verificando o rosto inchado da mais nova silenciosa. O efeito do remédio para pneumonia estava afetando demais a sua vigília. A semiconsciência novamente.

 - É culpa minha! – Ava abriu a boca, agitando os braços - E-eu não me controlei e... E... Ela falou umas coisas na frente dos outros lá na escola e eu... Droga, Srta. Lanzinni eu não tava bem, a minha mãe e ela vai e fala da madrezita... Não me controlei, não tava em sã consciência, desculpa! Por favor, me perdoa! – a mulher mais velha a olhou com rancor.

\- Cê tem que pedir perdão a ela, porra. Olha só isso que cê fez? Que diabos você fez?! 

\- E-eu soquei a boca... Era pra ser no olho, mas... 

\- Por Deus, guria maluca! Você é maior e mais forte! Não passou isso pela tua cabeça de merda não?! Não pensou que ela não ia resistir? Essa cabeça de melão quando tá fora do chute, é passiva com tudo! Por Deus, Avalice, você deu munição pra doida da avó dela entrar com tudo pra ferrar com a vida dela! Sarah, cabecinha de melão, cê tá aqui? – Sarah não deixou de encarar o chão, saliva acumulando no lado esquerdo da boca ferida.

\- Posso ir embora agora? - balbuciou a resposta apenas, voz arrastada pela anestesia e o ferimento dificultando a dicção. - Posso? - perguntou para Wools que acabara de entrar com outra pessoa.   


Era o baixinho doutor Mallard.

Ele pigarreou de modo educado como sempre e fizeram a mais nova sentar em uma cadeira vinda da cozinha lá nos fundos. Tinha uma maleta a postos e o estetoscópio pronto. 

Ela seguiu as instruções, _abre a boca, fecha a boca, olha pra cima, baixo_ , não conseguiu olhar pros lados, não era dor, era porque a menina prodígio estava no campo de visão, recebendo uma bronca tão dura da professora que sentiu dor por ela.

Talvez estivesse sentindo dor mesmo, mas ver quem gostava tanto estar naquela posição indefesa e sem poder reagir era algo que tinha muito muito medo de ver acontecendo. Passava isso todos os dias com a velha Tess, não queria que Ava sentisse o que ela sentia todos os dias. Queria que Ava nem a sentisse, nem soubesse que existia. Queria fugir. 

Só foi ver até onde suas pernas alcançaram quando o senhor de quase 50 anos a segurou, atropelando os próprios passos tortos e por pouco não escorregando com tudo e indo de cabeça pra piscina vazia do quintal detrás. A voz de Lanzinni subiu acima de todos e o senhor obedeceu prontamente, a soltando em um lugar seguro, entre a soleira da varanda e bloqueando outra fuga com o corpo. Wools e Mallard foram acudir a garota desorientada, frenética, filete de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz, trêmula da cabeça aos pés e tendo a primeira reação com a medicação que recebera na veia boa do braço direito que não usava pra se picar. 

 - Acalma aí docinho... Vai ficar tudo certo... - amansou Lanzinni chegando perto dela, era a única com permissão de chegar e encostar. Porque combinaram tempos antes que seria assim. Ava desabara no choro lá dentro. 

 - Mallard, ela precisa de tratamento... Urgente... – Wools opinou verificando a pulsação acelerada da garota.

 - E eu não sei? Liga pro St. Claire... 

 - Não, não, não, vocês não vão jogar ela naquele buraco!! Foi uma briga entre alunos, eu resolvo isso aqui!! – Lanzinni devolveu com raiva no olhar. Uma de suas mãos acariciando os cabelos desgrenhados de Sarah e segurando sua nuca para ficar no lugar.

 - Estella, não está vendo que... - Wools tentou explicar. 

 - E  você cala essa boca, aqui é minha casa, minhas regras!! 

 - A assistência social já notificou a avó. Essa manhã. Ela vai pro St. Claire de qualquer jeito. 

 - Ela é uma criança, pelo amor de Deus!! 

 - Que resistiu duas ampolas de lidocaína e saiu correndo com o idiota do meu sobrinho pra queimar pedra... Ela precisa de ajuda imediata. Intervenção. 

 - Vocês pra fora, ou vou usar meu direito de propriedade do Estado da Luisiana e expulsá-los com uso da força. 

 - Madame, por favor... - o homem de quase 50 anos murmurou, a preocupação evidente. 

 

Sarah Irina observava a cena bem longe, corpo navegando entre um oceano de terror infantil de ser trancafiada no hospital psiquiátrico do Distrito de Morgan e a adrenalina que voltava aos músculos pela medicação dada. Se tivesse sorte, chegaria ao portão da frente quando as pernas voltassem a funcionar direito. Seu olhar pesado de muita química agitada em seu corpo de 16 anos foi para Ava, dando a volta na casa e saindo pela porta da frente sem olhar para trás. 

O único pensamento que tinha nítido era quando iria poder pedir desculpas por assustar tanto assim Ava com seus problemas. E se poderia pedir desculpas com outro abraço, porque gostara do abraço dela e do jeito que ela segurou seu queixo e do hálito de café forte. Gostou muito.

Odiava jazz nova-iorquino, não gostava de esportes, gostava um pouquinho de baseball, de ver Ava praticando esportes, e a ficha finalmente caiu de tudo que estava acontecendo, virou-se para Estella Lanzinni e sorriu desajeitadamente:

\- Entendi! É dividir a tua fórmula por 120! - soltou sem dizer o contexto que agora sua cabeça formulava. 

\- Que cê tá falando aí cabeça de melão? 

 - A fórmula da sua tese de doutorado. A fórmula é pra vasos sanguíneos, né? Mas se você aplicar pra canos assim canos tipo do dique, e a vazão de água por metros por segundos dividido por 120 porque os vasos sanguíneos são bem pequenininhos e... - e vendo que os adultos a olhavam com o mesmo olhar que odiava receber quando voltava a ficar sóbria. - Preciso de papel e lápis, posso pegar na cozinha? - ninguém respondeu, apenas se entreolharam. O senhor de quase 50 anos tomou a dianteira. 

 - Vou com você. Trabalho com canos, do dique, aliás. Poderia me dizer mais? 

\- Oh sim!! Você trabalha com o velho Ulrich?! 

\- Menina, de velho esse Ulrich aqui não tenho nada. – ele disse ajeitando os óculos e encaminhando ela para a cozinha nos fundos.


	9. Chapter 9

– Você é desprezível... – diz alguém aí. A assistente social desistiu de entrar no meu mundo, não sabe ler partituras.  
– Com licença, srta. Irina, mas você não assinou...  
– Assinei sim! – a folha vai para os meus olhos.  
– Notas musicais não é assinatura.  
– Oooops... Foi mal... – sorrio sem graça e com vontade de tomar chá com leite de soja. – Onde assino mesmo?  
– Aqui embaixo nas 3 vias...

– O quarto não é grande, mas dá pra você se ajeitar. Deixei umas roupas novas no baú e a chave dos fundos está sempre debaixo do vaso de espada-de-são-jorge.  
– São Jorge é tipo um santo né?  
– É... santo dos guerreiros e valentes de coração. Se você pegar uma bela noite de lua cheia, pode ver o dragão e o cavaleiro duelando...  
– Estranho...  
– O quê?  
– Minha avó era católica, tinha santo e tudo... Santa Brígida.  
– Sente falta dela?  
– De Santa Brígida?  
– Sua avó, sua tonta! – cruzando os braços. – Você foi criada por ela não é?  
– O que tem ela?  
– Você disse que sua avó era católica...  
– Era...?  
– Sarah Irina, não faça hora com a minha cara!  
– Sarah o quê?! – gritei escandalizada e me afastei da mesa de café. – E-eu... do que você me chamou?  
– Sarah, por favor...  
– Eu não sou a Sarah! Por que está me chamando assim?  
– Pirralha, acalma por favor!  
– Sarah era a minha netinha, ela morreu! Alguém a matou! Alguém na rua! – a moça bonita me chacoalhou firmemente.  
– Mas que diabos você está falando??? – abafei o lindo som da voz dela.  
– Eu não sou ela! Juro por Deus! Juro! – tapando as orelhas. – Vocês sempre falam isso! Eu não sou Sarah! Eu não sou Sar...

– Você andou cheirando alguma...  
– Por que a pergunta?  
– Curiosidade. E você anda exausta.  
– Não estou exausta.  
– Você não dorme, Sarah... – mas quem é Sarah? – Come pouco de manhã e sei lá o que come durante o dia na lojinha...  
– Tou bem... – silêncio no quarto. – Fabiana disse que sou seu bichinho de estimação. O que quer dizer?  
– Maldita hora que conheci aquela vaca...  
– Se pensar bem, ser um bichinho de estimação de alguém é bem importante, tipo um cargo de confiança...  
– Sarah...  
– É como ser um escudeiro fiel, Sancho Pança, um braço direito, um...  
– Sarah, ela falava de sexo...  
– Ahn?  
– Bichinho de estimação é o mesmo que escravo sexual...  
– Pra quê?  
– Ela pensa que eu trepo com você...  
– E a gente faz isso...? – ela me olha bem e depois levanta o lençol que cobre nós duas.  
– Parece que você não aprendeu sobre reprodução humana na escola.  
– Ahn?  
– Deixa eu te mostrar de novo então...

Alguém me disse que quando eu tinha 13 anos e meio que crianças só tinham exercícios de amar. Que seus corações são reservados apenas para brincadeiras tolas e infantilidades, que desejos são desgastados com os brinquedos e as futilidades. Eu sinceramente odeio desejos e desejos fúteis, e morro de medo de amar tanto algo ou alguém para chegar a odiar a tal coisa. Ódio é o amor-apego que desanda. Minha linda bisnetinha percebeu isso cedo e eu entendo isso agora.  
Sou uma velha avó que ainda pensa em todas essas coisas, enquanto assisto a possível pessoa tomando banho na minha frente, massageando meus cabelos sujos de longa espera, shampoo de cheiro exagerado, inocente como qualquer um em sua profissão. Não demonstro o meu sorriso de contentamento, de ser tratada tão bem por alguém desconhecido, por saber que o mesmo sorriso estampado nos lábios dela não é falso. Que ela não irá me surrar após sair do banho, que não irá me expulsar de casa e me fazer roubar dinheiro, não vai me negar um prato de comida ou uma cama quente par descansar meu compasso, mas há certas coisas que precisamos retribuir para ter de volta.  
– Feche os olhos, vai cair sabão... – e obedeço pela primeira vez, não por medo de levar um tapa daqueles, mas pelo carinho recebido atrás da orelha direita. Isso sim faz qualquer um obedecer sem pestanejar...  
– Ai...!  
– Eu disse que iria...  
– Droga... – e a abraço sem vergonha alguma, encostando meu corpo destruído por dentro no dela. Parece que abaixo de seus seios há um templo sagrado que não posso sequer olhar. Ela passa um bom tempo me olhando, sinto-me envergonhada e sugada de minha alma.  
– Você se machucou tanto assim? – alisando minhas coxas finas e roxas, velhas marcas que se recusam a cicatrizar.  
– Eu precisava... – e sinto mais vergonha pelo toque dos dedos do que pela exposição de seu ventre.  
– Agora não precisa mais, certo? – pegando uma toalha para se enxugar. – Comigo você não terá mais problemas, pirralha...  
– Não mesmo?  
– De jeito nenhum...  
– Não vai me levar naquele bar, vai?  
– Não é um bar... É um café...  
– Não gosto de lá... É feio...  
– É grande... – ela zomba com seu sorrisinho.  
– É enfurnado de gente estranha. – Ela cobre meu rosto com outra toalha e o esfrega delicadamente, como é boa a sensação.  
– É um café que todos freqüentam...  
– Tem muita gente estranha...  
– E qual o problema? Você veio de um lugar mais estranho ainda...  
– O quê?  
– Qual é o problema de ter gente estranha?  
– Aonde?  
– Tá brincando comigo né?  
– Não... eu só... – ela não sabia ainda do meu verdadeiro problema.  
– Tá zoando comigo né, espertinha?  
– N-não, é só que...  
– Oh sim, memória curta?  
– Prefiro ficar aqui ouvindo você falar, é diferente...

\- Abra bem a boca... Okay, relaxe... Feche a mandíbula algumas vezes, sim? Okay, agora vamos ver essa sua cabeça, sim?  
\- Cê é médica?  
\- Legista.  
\- O que legista faz?  
\- A gente costuma cuidar de gente morta, descobrir porque as pessoas morrem e talz. Cê viu o estado do corredor lá fora né? Cê tentou quebrar a perna esse ano?  
\- Como você soube que...?  
\- A raio-x deu ali, oh... Tá vendo essa mancha? Aqui foi a luxação, o processo de cicatrização foi bem aqui e aqui. Tá parecido com menos de 1 ano de lesão.  
\- Quebrar a perna é uma boa estratégia para entrar na lista do Conselho Tutelar.  
\- Ooooooh alguém foi descoberta! Bom dia doutora Diaz.  
\- Sarah Irina, não é? Tua ficha roda aqui no sistema faz tempo.  
\- Isso é bom ou ruim?  
\- Pra você é, pra mim não.  
\- O que a doutora Ulhoa quer dizer é que isso te mantém longe de recaída, mas dá um trabalhão pra quem tem que fazer o relatório mensal.  
\- Sua avó é alguém muito querida pra mim, não vou deixar a neta dela ir pro mal caminho...  
\- Vai ser a primeira pessoa a falar isso.  
\- O que cê usa? Coca, pó, erva, remédios?  
\- Ahn... Se eu falar vai ser pior?  
\- Fica fria, guria. Aqui é tudo confidencial. A gente quer te ajudar aí.  
\- Açúcar mascavo.  
\- Nossa, o silêncio foi constrangedor.  
\- Você é muito nova pra isso!!  
\- Oh doutora, pega leve aí! A guria acabou de sair de uma enrascada e tá querendo apavorar mais ainda?  
\- faça os exames de rotina e coloca o nome dela no cadastro.  
\- Mas o Centro é em Morgan City.  
\- Apenas faça. E notifique a avó e o irmão dela.  
\- Meu irmão tá ali fora, o que perdeu o braço na estante?  
\- Ele não pode se responsabilizar por você... Deixa que eu ligo para Tessa...  
\- Outro silêncio constrangedor. O que que tá pegando hein?  
\- Nada.  
\- Nada o quê? Foi o que você tentou fazer no porão?  
\- Eu não sabia que tava no porão, achei que tava na cozinha.  
\- Sério guria, quando foi a tua última dose?  
\- Antes da água subir?  
\- Isso faz uns 2 dias.  
\- Tô me sentindo bem aqui.

\- Meu nome é Alvares Rutherford e eu sou viciado. Podem me chamar de Alvim.  
\- Olá Alvim!  
\- Comecei cedo, acho. A gente começa cedo aqui na Big Easy, né? Muita facilidade, os amigos errados, essas coisas... Tou tentando me manter longe, pro meu bem, pro bem da minha família. Tá difícil, tem dias que só quero esquecer dessa porcaria de vida e me enterrar na coca, sabe? Tenho dois filhos, crianças incríveis, inteligentes pra caramba! Bem melhores que esse pai destruído aqui. Mas são amáveis e incríveis... Tenho muito orgulho deles. Quando voltei da tour, só queria abraçar eles e dizer o quanto são importantes pra mim, mas aí a nóia bateu e tive que me entregar pra coca né? É inevitável. Quero muito sair dessa, não faz bem pra mim, não é nada bom dar esse exemplo pras crianças. Quero muito que eles sintam orgulho do velho deles.  
\- Patético...  
\- Oi?  
\- Ele fala como se fosse o problema maior no quadro geral...  
\- Costuma ser...  
\- Com licença?  
\- Quando a gente não tem muito apoio, acaba indo pro lado de querer ser exemplo pra alguém.  
\- Ele é um velho fracassado, mal consegue segurar o sax direito...  
\- Cê não é da aula de Literatura, é?  
\- Oi?  
\- Com a Grace?  
\- A impossível Grace?  
\- Essa mesmo!  
\- Por que nunca te vi lá?  
\- Eu costumo dormir no fundo. Atrás do Pietro, aquele armário?  
\- Oh! Fico só na frente...  
\- CDF.  
\- Hey, não é minha culpa se tenho uma incrível percepção para me dar bem com as nuances do mundo.  
\- Falando assim, CDF...  
\- Que cê tá fazendo aqui?  
\- O mesmo que teu pai.  
\- E-ele não é meu... ahn...  
\- Tudo bem, ter vergonha dos parentes faz parte da vida...  
\- Qual teu nome, maluquinha?  
\- Sarah Irina.  
\- "A" Sarah Irina?  
\- Eita porra... Todo mundo já me conhece é?  
\- Com teu currículo absurdo na cidade, sim. Prazer em conhecê-la finalmente doida de pedra.  
\- O prazer é todo meu, CDF Rutherford...

\- Ela vai ficar bem...?  
\- Eu não sei... Vou levar ela pra um amigo meu fora do estado. Ele cuida de pessoas assim.  
\- Mas, mas ela deveria ir no Conselho Tutelar não acha?  
\- Olha só pra ela, acha mesmo que ela tem condições?  
\- E o que a gente diz pra avó?  
\- Nada.  
\- Ela vai perguntar!  
\- Ela não tem mais direito de perguntar coisa alguma.

\- Oi, sou Sarah, tenho 16 anos e ahn... Eu sou viciada. É pra falar o que uso? Não? Deixa baixo? Tá, ahn, bem, tou aqui porque porque porque sei lá me mandaram pra cá porque eu tava ruim e não sei que ruim era e tou aqui. Tou falando rápido demais? É, então, é porque tou indo pro tratamento e costumo falar rápido mesmo, menos o sotaque, tou tentando não falar com sotaque, cês ainda tem café? Então, tenho que fazer essa terapia aqui pra provar pro juiz que tou bem e bem tipo, bem pra fala no tribunal e tal. Eu tou bem, melhor que duas semanas atrás, ou três, é difícil dizer certo né? Então então vim pra reunião e eu adoraria dizer que a harmonia entre vocês é impecável, tou adorando o... O cara ali... A sua voz é de barítono, véi? Já pensou em fazer aula de canto ou uma banda? Conheço um quarteto em Jackson que tá precisando de... Não, não é pra falar de música? Mas eu vivo disso! Sobrevivo! Urrum urrum eu toco, sou musicista, cello é o principal, mas toco qualquer coisa com cordas, menos piano, porque piano é mais complicado em entender a lógica das telas e as posições e com músicas em lá maior dá sempre problemas na... Tou desviando de novo? Decide aí o que cês querem saber? Eu amo música, não tem como não falar... Como eu cheguei aqui? Ahn... Sozinha. Vim de ônibus. Um amigo me levou até o ponto... Não? Ah! De chegar nas drogas? Ah, aaaaaah! Então sei lá, cheguei e ela tava ali e foi amor a primeira vista. Quando eu tinha 13 anos e meio eu me apaixonei e aí fiquei sempre perto dela, sacas? Não tem como dizer não pra ela. Povo fala que ela mata mais rápido que crack e queima neurônio e tal, mas eu não deixei de ser quem eu era, sou, por conta dela. Meu fundo do poço? Ah foi em cima de uma árvore. Casa da árvore. Me apaixonei por algo pior.

\- Essa é a minha tese de Doutorado.  
\- É bem grande.  
\- Você vai ler ela toda até eu terminar o jantar.  
\- Ahn...  
\- Senta essa bunda magrela no chão, do meu lado, aqui, e vai ler a maldita tese.  
\- É pra eu responder alguma coisa...? Ai! Costelas! Doem!  
\- Leitura, voz alta, agora!  
\- Tá...


	10. Chapter 10

 - Malditos médicos, malditos médicos, malditos méd... – Maggie dorme em meu colo, quieta como um animal baleado, sem sofrer pela bala, sem sangrar pelo ferimento, segurando o machucado como se quisesse segurar a bala ali dentro, aninha-la em um pedaço de seu coração e guarda-la dentro de si como um presente enferrujado. Meus passos falsos quase a deixam cair de meu colo, o braço aberto rasga a pele, a carne e os nervos, me deparo com meu antebraço caído no chão, contorcendo-se com espasmos horrendos, sangue estagnado em meu braço. Ajoelho no chão e grito de dor, a dor mais insuportável que já senti na minha vida. Penso em como foi para Tim e seu braço esquerdo com a tatuagem da Ferrari. Maggie se perde por alguns segundos e o baque surdo de minha cabeça na lata de lixo me faz lembrar que nunca mais eu devo injetar heroína californiana. É de péssima qualidade.  
   
 - Quando eu tinha 13 anos...  
 - Já sei dessa bobagem, por amor a Cristo me dá esse braço...  
 - Mas eu só tenho 13 anos...  
 - Não tem mais faz muito tempo, mostra o braço.  
 - Ai... - dor, dor, DOR!!!  
 - Andou fazendo de novo não é?  
 - Eu precisava...  
 - Faça novamente e eu te espanco até você não acordar mais. – me assustei com o tom de voz dela. Não era mais melodioso e como eu gostava, era ameaçador. Sinto meus joelhos esfolados.  
 - Machuquei meus joelhos...  
 - Você caiu na rodovia antes de botar tudo pra fora...  
 - Merda...  
 - Faz parte... Jeremy, traga um pacote de soro e aquele formulário de avaliação psicológica.  
 - Tou fora. – como assim psicólogo? Pra mim? Esquece!  
 - Não reclame e me obedeça. Tou fazendo um favor pra você. – a dor diminui com o algodão embebido em alguma coisa. Meu estômago vazio e ácido reclama por uma resposta.  
 - Você gosta dela...? – pergunto sem jeito.  
 - Que papo é esse pirralha?  
 - Eu... ui... – segunda vez que uma mulher me toca... ahn... terceira, esqueci da hippie inglesa na estrada de Nevada.  
 - Parece que você lacerou uma artéria... – isso parece legal, nem sei o que é uma artéria.  
 - Será que ahn... ai... – dor aguda, bem pior quando a gente erra a mira, não desmaio, não choro, mas sinto. Droga.  
 - Você ficará de repouso e... – outro toque e esse me causou aquele arrepio chato.  
 - Não toque em mim. – e me afasto violentamente, fecho meu mundinho e me desligo.  
 - Qual é, pirralha... Sou eu...  
 - Eu não sei quem você é, não me toque!  
 -  _Vai ficar tudo bem, vovó, ela é a moça boazinha!_  
 - Não, não é! Ela não é!  
 - Ahn... Sarah...?  
 - Deixa que EU FALO com a MINHA neta!!! – E me viro para Maggie, chorando no canto, segurando o lado do corpo. – Você está de castigo! CASTIGO!!!  
   
E foi então o dia em que encontrei alguém parecido comigo. Não, não estava numa casa de repouso, muito menos na reabilitação, nem morta ou mesmo com dificuldades de se relacionar. Era uma fotógrafa renomada, artista plástica e com problemas semelhantes aos meus. Tentou casar com um rico jornalista, não durou nem 2 meses. Ela quase não falava, nem se expressava e a câmera de eternos filmes em preto e branco é que falava por ela.  
 - Mas o que é Arte...? – diz alguém que conheço, deve ter sido Jennifer com sua mania de ver Arte em tudo. Pra mim continua sendo uma foto preto e branco. Uma rua vazia com uma sacola rasgada perto do bueiro. Só uma foto.  
 - Veja essa aqui... – disse outro alguém da famosa rodinha de mulheres. Esse era diferente, uma foto de uma árvore solitária no meio de uma inundação no meio do nada. O céu não era azul ou laranja ou vermelho, era verde. A água em um alaranjado berrante e a pobre árvore de tronco azulado e copa branca.  
 - Estranho... – comento sem querer e fui ouvida por Ava que rapidamente meteu sua bolsa de mão no meu ombro machucado. – Ai! Qual é! – suspirei indignada para ela.  
 - Apenas olhe, não comente...  
 - Grande exemplo que você me dá agora... – A água é laranja, pensei em refrigerante e ri para mim mesma, não gostaria de levar mais outra bolsada. Uma árvore incomum num lugar incomum e não fazendo nada de interessante. – Mas por que raios o céu é verde...? – Ava me repreende com um olhar e eu vou para as outras fotos desinteressantes. No próximo stand um quadro, uma moldura, nenhuma pintura na moldura. Preto e branco. Um vaso de flores murchas, preto e branco. Uma paisagem noturna de uma cidade grande acima dos céus, preto e branco. – Que coisa... – resmunguei para mim mesma e esbarrei em alguém, era ela. Mas eu não sabia ainda.  
 - Oh desculpe-me... – ela pediu sem jeito. Quase beirando os 40 anos, cabelos bagunçados, loiríssima quase grisalha, roupa discreta e escura, muito alta, bem alta. Olho para cima e acho que encontrei Deus pela segunda vez, mas Ele é mulher e veste preto. E tem os cabelos bagunçados. – Não vi você aí... – e sorrindo com um sorriso linear e sincero. – Está gostando da exposição...? – Se o sorriso foi sincero, então eu devo ser também? Olho para os lados e vejo que há um cigarro barato entre seus dedos, um rosário de madeira no pulso esquerdo e o mesmo sorriso. Olhos azuis como água, quase não sendo olhos, apenas azuis. Meu silêncio a confunde. – Você fala inglês...?  _Hablas anglo_...?  _Sprechen sie englisch_...?  _Vous parlé anglais_...? Nada...? – e eu ainda a olhava intrigada. Saí apressada dali sem dar resposta, olhos arregalados e respiração entrecortada. A música dela era diferente. E muito alta, bem alta.  
   
 - Tá bem...? – disse Ava me abraçando, o gesto me faria vomitar há alguns anos atrás, agora já me acostumara ao carinho dela. A canção do corpo dela me fazia acalmar com os pensamentos insanos sobre árvores solitárias no meio de mares alaranjados.  
 - Arram... – e me aninhei no abraço tão protetor. Era o máximo que poderia fazer pra me manter quente e sem sentir necessidade de procurar outra coisa pra ser feliz.  
 - Não parecia estando aqui sozinha... Algo aconteceu? – beijando meu rosto e endireitando a gola de minha jaqueta.  
 - Só me senti um pouco mal... Muito preto e branco, sabe? – ela riu um pouco e beijou meu rosto novamente, virei sem pretensão alguma e a flagrei me observando muito bem. Aquilo não me deixava mais confusa, era o jeito dela brincar com as pessoas, eu já me tornara uma delas.  
 - A artista gosta de explorar as sombras na fotografia em preto e branco.  
 - Acho que ela não enxerga as coisas direito...  
 - Direito...? Mas olha só quem está falando sobre direito? – ela zombou e me abraçou mais, senti o suspiro doce e quase inaudível do coração dela. Estava sozinha, morreria sozinha e não teria ninguém para apartá-la da solidão. Uma árvore no meio de um mar alaranjado. Refrigerante. Estou com sede.  
 - Será que tem refrigerante de laranja aí...?  
 - Mas que pergunta é essa? – ela disse curiosa e me puxou para o salão. – Vamos, venha conhecer uns amigos meus...  
 - Isso é tão excitante... – disse eu entediada com a nova experiência. Ela sorriu daquele mesmo jeito que me deixava confusa até pouco tempo atrás.  
 - Você sabe que isso a gente resolve em casa...  
 - Aí está você! – diz o segundo Deus que soa no mesmo tom que o meu. – Você a menina prodígio da UCLA! – diz animada e eu me encolho em Ava. Quero uma proteção contra quem é igual a mim, pelo menos musicalmente falando. É como se ouvir em uma gravação velha e arranhada. – E eu aqui tagarelando se você falava inglês, é claro que deve falar inglês, está na melhor sinfônica do mundo! Claro que a de Londres ganha em questão de poder econômico, mas a californiana é a melhor por ter as melhores mentes trabalhando para um fim comum... – Não entendo absolutamente nada do discurso.  
 - Que seria...? – pergunto sem emoção.  
 - Música! Arte! Não é isso que mais vos interessa? – olho para Ava, mas ela está ocupada em falar com seus amigos, Jennifer está fora de alcance e eu me vejo como uma árvore no meio de um mar alaranjado.  
 - Por que o céu é verde...? – pergunto discretamente para a artista fotógrafa. Ela sorri novamente e isso me assusta, pois é como se o sorriso fosse uma ode de puro lamento e honestidade.  
 - Porque o céu é verde, não...? – e eu olho para os lados, imaginando que raios estou fazendo ali, conversando sobre céus verdes com uma pessoa que me faz ter vontade de tomar mais outra injeção de morfina.  
 - Não, ele não é... – respondo contrariada, ela pareceu estar intrigada e sorri de novo, olha para o chão sem graça e se aproxima perigosamente para formar uma concha com a mão esquerda e falar ao meu ouvido.  
 - Pois pra mim é... – e me olha por um momento.  
  
            Na manhã seguinte da confissão feita com uma garrafa vazia de vinho da Srta. Lanzzini, Sarah Irina estava indo bem com as caronas. As duas primeiras foram com pessoas interessadas em ter uma boa vida na Califórnia. Um vendedor de seguros de meia-idade, solteirão e disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para agradar a garota, com todo respeito, é claro. Sarah pensou que ele poderia matá-la ali mesmo na estrada e jogar o seu corpo barranco abaixo, mas o vendedor de seguros era tão normal e calmo que depois de algumas horas era como se estivesse conversando com um velho amigo de infância. Ele pagou lanche, ajeitou um mapa decente para ela, até liberou 50 pratas para ela ir para o Oeste de ônibus:  
 - Pegar carona é perigoso nessas bandas. Nunca se sabe quando vai se topar com um louco... – advertiu ele quando ela saltou do carro para a rodoviária na cidade fronteira da Louisiana. Sarah guardou bem o dinheiro e jurou de pés juntos que usaria o dinheiro para passagem de ônibus. O vendedor se foi pela estrada, ela visualizou a tabela de preços de passagens. Resolver guardar o dinheiro para ver se a heroína de L.A. tinha o mesmo gosto de Nova Orleans.  
            A segunda carona foi de um casal de hippies, bem simpáticos, caminho de purificação, sair do estresse da grande metrópole, muito barato vindo, todas essas coisas. Sarah se sentiu acuada na van. Não tocou em nada, odiava o cheiro da fumaça vindo dos cigarros, odiava fumar qualquer coisa, odiava sorver qualquer coisa, mas amou quando o hippie soltou do carro para se aliviar no acostamento e foi agarrada pela companheira de viagem. A mulher era européia, sotaque forte da Inglaterra e só usava a bata e mais nada por baixo.  
            17 anos era a idade, apesar dela jurar ter 13 anos e meio. E ela jurava que tivera os melhores 20 minutos de sua vida, mesmo sem sua felicidade adormecida. Nem doeu tanto quanto a surra de dias atrás, na verdade a última coisa que estava em sua mente no momento em que a hippie a deixou fazer o que quiser, era a torturante cena de sua avó lhe batendo com a Bíblia.  
 - Por favor... Por favor... Mais rápido... – Sarah Irina implorando. Última coisa que ela faria. Implorar não era um verbo muito feliz em sua vida.  
  


\- Hey pirralha, tá pensando no quê? – disse a amiga de todas as amigas de Ava, agora ela era amiga de Tommy, a garçonete. Bem amiga, tipo, bem mesmo.  
\- N-nada... Quem?! – meus olhos estavam marejados e eu não sabia o porquê. Cheiro de chá quente. Com leite, meu favorito. Tomo boa parte em um gole desesperado.  
\- Deixa pra lá... A Ava tá brava contigo...  
\- Mesmo? – me surpreendo e depois me ajeito na cadeira. Estranhamento na garganta e paladar, súbita irritação no pescoço e o banheiro em 10 segundos. Vômito. Leite. Não de soja, apenas leite. Esqueci desse detalhe.  
\- Por Deus não me assuste! – não consigo responder, tou colocando meu estomago pra fora.  
\- O que foi? – é a voz dela. – O que você deu à ela?  
\- Era chá com leite como ela gosta!  
\- Merda! Ela é alérgica a leite!  
\- Eu não sabia...?  
\- Droga! Sarah respira! Respira amorzinho... – okay... “amorzinho”? Isso foi longe demais.  
\- Amorzinho?  
\- Me deixa em paz tá?  
\- Você chamou ela de “amorzinho”...?  
\- Teremos uma briga aqui no banheiro?  
\- Ora, vão se danar vocês duas... – e vou terminar de vomitar lá fora na área de serviço.  
           Ar de noite fria, grama verdinha, cheiro de novo, vozes mais altas em espanhol, elas brigam e meu estomago pára. Reação alérgica cutânea, coceira nos braços e dormência no maxilar. Cansaço, amargo, como naqueles dias de espera em Nova Orleans, de não conseguir se manter em pé, de querer morrer de um minuto pra ao outro. Muitas casas destruídas na quadra antes da minha. Muito sangue espirrado nas calçadas. Muitos corpos sem dono. Não-vida.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Tá tudo bem. Fica tranquila. - o ensopado de gambo estava intocado, duas pessoas em uma varanda no meio do calor pegajoso de Louisiana.   
\- Tá?  
 - Urrum. - a mais velha puxou a carteira de cigarros do roupão velho.   
\- Tem certeza? - a tentativa de engolir a primeira colherada de gambo foi mal sucedida. Sua língua estava maior em sua boca, dificultando a dicção já prejudicada por um lábio inchado e com pontos visíveis.   
 - Sim, absoluta.  
 - Cê é gentil. - disse baixinho, o tempero estava perfeito para seu paladar. Comida apimentada não entrava na casa onde morava por motivos médicos. Ela também tinha medo de comer a comida da velha por razões óbvias. Depois do sermão do pastor na sexta, a surra do sábado e o castigo no domingo, ouvir que nem deveria ter nascido pra início de conversa e que algum dia iria ficar sem comida se não se comportasse a imagem de serventia que Deus deu as mulheres. Parou de comer da comida da velha, foi catar na vizinhança, pedir na rua, trocar serviços básicos nos restaurantes das ruas chiques por uma refeição, uns trocados, a não necessidade de furtar de turistas.   
 - É o mínimo que eu posso fazer agora, menina. Quer um cigarro?  
 - Não senhora. Faz mal.  
 - Sim, faz muito mal... - disse a senhora de dedos cobertos com esparadrapos de coloração berrante e de várias figuras. A do mindinho era um panda risonho. A voz dela era carregada com ironia.   
 - Cê vai ligar pra vó? - perguntou preparando o estômago pra resposta e as pernas pra corrida se fosse obrigada a fugir de novo.   
 - Praquela megera vir aqui bater em você? De jeito nenhum. - a menina arregalou os olhos surpresa. Nunca ninguém havia tocado nesse assunto. O de perceberem que a avó a batia todos os dias que se lembrava desde seus nove anos. Desde que Maggie morrera no hospital. Desde antes que seu pai decidira sair por aí para "se encontrar" na vida.   
 - Quié megera? - perguntou curiosa, a senhora parecia ser legal para conversar. Não tinha perguntado das roupas sujas, de dias em seu corpo, das feridas nas unhas, dos olhos fundos, da coceira que tinha no joelho esquerdo, perto das perfurações pra injetar felicidade adormecida quando o braço não suportava mais.   
 - É um monstro mitológico, na verdade era uma deusa que com suas irmãs perseguia quem fazia coisas erradas. - a baforada foi direcionada pra outro lado. A senhora teve o cuidado de não espalhar fumaça perto dela.   
 - É tipo a Medusa?  
 - Não, não, essa é aquela com cabelos em forma de cobras... - gesticulando com os dedos machucados nos cabelos curtos e encaracolados.   
 - A Megera ficou ruim assim por quê?  
 - Porque elas foram feitas para isso.   
 - Que ruim. Então qualquer coisa que eu faça de errado, elas viriam atrás de mim?

 - Só se você fosse um herói. Homem grego de status elevado, essas baboseiras... Lembra daquela história na aula da guerra de Troia?

 - Que aula?!

 - Uma que... ah deixa pra lá, você nem vai lembrar... - a mulher bafejou perto da janela e separou um copo de suco para a menina. - Você tava fazendo o que em cima lá na casa da árvore? Tava esperando minha sobrinha?

 - Oi? Não! - replicou a garota ofendida, mão segurando firme a colher que enfiava no prato de gumbo.

 - Tá apaixonadinha por ela também?

 - Não! Não! - a menina tapou os ouvidos e balançou a cabeça, rosto transparecendo a repulsa pela ideia ser falada em voz alta.

 - Ué, você vive atrás dela na escola e agora veio visitar ela no meio da noite? Isso pra mim é paixão... Hey, hey, não fique assim toda esbaforida, se apaixonar faz a gente fazer umas coisas bem idiotas... - a menina replicou no automático.   
 - Se apaixonar é coisa de gen... - a mais velha respondeu rápido.   
 - De criança? Quantos anos vc acha que tem?  
 - 13, quase 14. E não ia dizer de criança não, ia dizer que era coisa de gente normal.  
 - Gente normal?  
 - Sim... - e tentando falar do jeito menos embaralhado possível, foi devagar - Essas pessoas aí fora! Tudo feliz e sorridente de comercial, que paga as contas, tem casa com cerca branquinha e cachorro esperando no quintal, trabalha e faz o jantar e lava a louça... Esse povinho que vem pra cá no Mardi Gras e se beija como se fosse a última coisa da vida deles.   
 - Você não se acha como gente normal, é isso?  
 - Gente normal estaria aqui conversando a essa hora da madrugada contigo?  
 - Bem, aqui é Nova Orleans, docinho... Tudo é possível de normalidade. - a menina deu de ombros e tentou comer novamente, a colher bateu em um dente sensível, ela grunhiu de dor e largou o talher no pote do ensopado títpico da cidade, com muito feijão, vegetais e camarão. Fungou pra dentro, a dor subindo pra gengiva e ossos do rosto. Passou as mãos suadas no rosto esperando afastar a sensação horrível e pensar em coisas boas, como a assistente social bacana que não dedurou ela pra avó das vezes que parou no hospital por brigas e machucados que colecionava.   
 - Não é pra mim não. Cê tem que tá bom da cabeça pra se apaixonar né? - com essa frase disfarçou mais ou menos a vontade de chorar, estava doendo demais os pontos.  
 - Por que diz isso?  
 - Porque não sou boa da cabeça. Tem muita coisa aqui, ninguém gosta de gente maluca não.  
 - Menina, alguém falou isso pra você? A sua avó disse isso?  
 - A velha Tess diz que não bato bem, por isso vivo ouvindo coisas que não estão aqui.  
 - Ouvindo o quê, por exemplo? - a menina deu se ombros, tentou voltar a comer, mas lembrou da dor e desistiu na metade do caminho.   
 - Sei lá... Música? Sua voz é no timbre da Etta, bem bom pra segunda voz. Não que não deva ser da primeira! Você toca muito muito bem! Te vi no Clube dos Cinco outra noite e foi incrível! Os sopros do Dalton tão melhores com o tempo. - a fala arrastada estava difícil de entender para a senhora na metade do cigarro. - Ele tava com mó tosse na última temporada do Jazz Fest, tava com pneumonia? Ele fuma que nem a senhora? 

 - Okay docinho, você precisa ir devagar que não consigo entender meia palavra que você diz. Essa boca aí não tá dormente não? Cê foi no médico ver esses pontos? - a garota abaixou a cabeça e deu de ombros. Não lembrava mesmo da última vez que foi ao médico, pois no Hospital universitário perguntavam muito e perguntas demais faziam ela ficar nervosa e falar demais, as consequências não eram tão felizes assim. - Entendi a colocação jovenzinha. Como você fica até tarde na rua e a velha não te pega? - a mais nova deu de ombros distraidamente de novo.

 - O Delly deixa eu ficar um pouco no Clube se ajudo com a limpeza antes de abrir... Ainda bem que vocês tocam antes das dez, dá pra ver quase tudo...

 - E depois? Cê vai pra onde? 

 - Durmo na casa de amigos.

 - Tô vendo que você gosta de visitar a casa na árvore ultimamente. - o silêncio foi a resposta, a comida intocável, esfriando no prato enorme - Quantos anos você disse que tinha?

 - 16, tia.  
 - O nome é Grace e você disse que tinha 14 antes.  
 - Então por que perguntou de novo se sabia?  
 - Checando informações... - as duas se olharam e depois para o prato cheio de comida. Grace pegou o prato e foi para a cozinha empurrando a garota mirrada. - Entra. Usa o banheiro ali na lavanderia pra se lavar. Te dou uma toalha e roupa depois, fica fria. Vou esquentar esse gumbo de novo pra ti. E aí você me conta tudo sobre o que vê de música.

Grace, a impossível, pela sua fama de ser dura na escolha de companheiros de banda para tocar e acompanhar, assim como sua teimosia conhecida no colégio de freiras que dava aula. Perdera o emprego, porque decidiu voltar a tocar na noite, o catolicismo da escola não podia deixar uma professora de literatura e imigrante cubana dar aulas para seus alunos com essa vida dupla. Para Grace, a Música era uma vida única. Parecia que a criança crescida na sua frente, sorvendo o gumbo passado no liquidificador como se fosse sua última refeição, concordava com isso.  
A menina sabia teoria musical avançada e matemática. Entendia partituras de músicas que ela própria só aprendera de ouvido anos depois, conhecia todos os da velha guarda, os lendários, as relíquias e os históricos. Falava do Clube dos Cinco com carinho, era sua segunda casa, primeira casa, corrigiu rapidamente soluçando por sorver o caldo grosso muito rápido.As duas passaram um bom tempo na madrugada falando sobre a paixão pela Música de Nova Orleans, as histórias engraçadas dos personagens históricos da cidade, as escapadas de adolescente que Grace fizera pra entrar no Hall dos da velha guarda, majoritariamente homens, descendentes dos lendários, filhos proeminentes do legado musical da Big Easy. Ela, imigrante, baixinha, dedos ossudos, voz poderosa e grave, conseguira respeito e admiração de muitos.  
  - Preciso de alguém pra me ajudar com instrumentos. Topas?  
  - O que tem no pacote?  
  - Um cello, duas malas pros acessórios, meu piano.  
  - Cê leva piano pra tocar?  
  - É eletrônico menina, uma lindeza só. As teclas são mais leves que aquele trambolho ali na sala, mas é perfeito pra tocar na noite. O que acha? Consegue levar na sexta? - a menina coçou a cabeça de cabelos molhados, cheirava a xampu gostoso e o banho quente tinha confortado as dores.  
  - Tenho meu amigo, Pietro... Ele é um armário irlandês. Ele leva. Cobra baratinho.  
  - Quero que você leve, não importa se for uma, duas, três viagens. Quero você com a gente aprontando o palco. Aprender essas coisas é importante.  
  - Sei não, tia.  
  - Grace, me chama de Grace. Acha que não aguenta o tranco? Você tá chapada, menina?  
  - Não Grace, tô não.  
  - Então vem cá, limpa essa boca e vem escrever o que você vê aí...


	12. Chapter 12

Avalice chegou arrastando os passos trocados, enxaqueca a acertando em cheio, doida para comer algo do jantar por passar a madrugada toda com as amigas do colégio fumando, beijando e trocando de parceiros até se entediar. Desde que descobrira que estava grávida de um mês, resolveu não botar nenhum freio em sua autodestruição e farrear todos os dias havia se tornado rotina nas férias. O pai da impossível criança não sabia, apenas uma amiga, a que suspirava pelo armário irlandês agora. A garota sugestionou irem na fronteira sul e dar um jeito com uma senhorinha que fazia um trabalho sujo, quieto e nada barato para se livrar desse tipo de situação. Ava entrou em uma espiral de negação na mesma hora e foi se divertir de qualquer maneira. Trepar com garotas era melhor agora e se sentia tão confortável com outras meninas que não trocaria isso por uma viagem de 6 horas naquele calor horrível de julho para abortar um conceito que o teste de gravidez acusara duas vezes. Não estando na escola melhorava seu humor, nada de pressão com o time, os babacas a cortejando pro baile de formatura, os eventos sociais, as aulas em que tinha que ser a número um sempre.

Até de Lanzinni havia se afastado e das aulas particulares na casa da professora de dupla jornada.

 

Bebeu água da pia com vontade, mão fechada em concha, olhos fechados para aproveitar aquele momento de silêncio às cinco da manhã no casarão luxuoso que sua família vivia desde os anos 50, quando saíram fugidos de Cuba. Nessas horas da manhã silenciosa, com parte do corpo pedindo por comida e cama, ela tentava não se lembrar da mãe. Grace deixava janta pronta na geladeira todos os dias, a tia gostava de cozinhar, mas a dor de saudades da mãe era impiedosa quando não desviava os pensamentos dali.  
Havia encontrado um mecanismo de proteção: toda vez que a dor vinha, ela lembrava de dezenas de outras coisas que deveria se preocupar ao invés de ficar choramingando de luto. De chorão bastava o pai, enterrado em uma rotina quase religiosa de dieta extrema, reclusão da vida noturna, participação ativa no narcóticos anônimos e muito sermão ouvido pelo seu comportamento leviano.  
Nem lembrava que tinha um ser humano crescendo em seu ventre.

Viu um pote de um caldo grosso que cheirava gumbo dentro da geladeira. Iogurte, leite, outros recipientes com o jantar da noite anterior. Por que Grace iria fazer caldo de gumbo? Que idiotice. Pensou pegando o pote maior e levando ao micro-ondas. Sabia que daqui alguns meses iria botar aquilo tudo pra fora com as náuseas da gravidez. Balançou a cabeça e negou para si mesma, não iria ter aquele bebê. Iria reunir coragem e pedir um chá para as mais velhas. Não falaria nada para o babaca do pai, estúpido, idiota que não usara proteção por frescura, por "não tem graça com essa borracha aí", por ser um machista otário. Ela cedeu no calor do momento e eis a consequência.Passos a alertaram e tentou esconder as lágrimas de saudades, de vergonha, de culpa, de não ter cabeça para resolver aquilo tudo que era sua vida como uma equação da álgebra avançada.  
  - Não se assuste, tem alguém ocupando sua cama hoje. - era a tia tirando o pacote de cigarros como sempre e acendendo no fogão.  
  - Hein?! - Ava franziu a testa não entendendo nada.  
  - A maluquinha desceu da árvore hoje. Veio toda estropiada da escola. Você ainda tem aula?!  
  - Não, não, terminou pra mim semana passada...  
  - O que ela tá fazendo na escola então?  
  - Tem um projeto na biblioteca lá. Os repetentes ficam lá pra ocupar tempo.  
  - Ah sim... Você sabia que ela sabe tocar cordas?  
  - Ela vivia na sala de música incomodando...  
  - De qualquer forma... Ela tá na sua cama. Acho que aquela guria nunca dormiu numa cama... Cê tá sabendo de alguma coisa?  
  - Ela não tava toda suja, tava?! Porque eu amo a minha cama, tita!  
  - Foi pro banho, lavou a cabeça, comeu bem, encheu a pança, dei algo pra ela dormir direito e desabou na cama.  
  -  Tita, ela...  
  - Eu sei menina... Deu um pouco do meu calmante pra ela. Ela disse umas coisas estranhas, que via...

  - Ela vê música onde não tem e escuta cor e tudo mais... Já presenciei uma piração dela com droga pesada... É sempre assim... - o apito do micro-ondas tirou um pouco da tensão ali, aliviou as lágrimas, de pés descalços, Ava deixou o pote do caldo grosso na bancada de mármore da cozinha e procurou uma colher. 

 - Ela disse que sempre teve isso, quantos anos ela tem? 

 - 16, a Srta. Lanzinni mantém a ficha dela por perto. 

 - O que ela usa? - a sobrinha riu para si mesma. 

 - Ela é old school... Açúcar mascavo. 

 - Cê tá de brincadeira...?! Cheira ou fuma? - Ava fez um gesto com o dedo indicador na veia do antebraço, a tia bafejou com indignação.

 - Queria estar. Srta. Lanzinni tentou dar um jeito, levar ela num médico pra ela parar. Não deixaram, ela não tem mais jeito. - a senhora abanou a cabeça e suspirou longamente. Esperou Ava terminar de comer e a enxotou para as escadas. 

Ava estava acostumada a dividir camas com pessoas, parecia que a colega de álgebra não. Toda vez que tentava chegar perto para se acomodar melhor em sua cama, a menina mais nova se retraia no sono e ia pra beirada. Talvez a maluca não gostasse de calor humano. Talvez os rumores que ela era tão pirada que não gostava de pessoas fosse verdade. Mas aí lembrou da última vez que se encontraram no estacionamento do Superdome e o quanto aquele rumor parecia ridículo. Os beijos de Sarah Irina eram quentes e amorosos, adorava provocar com as mãos, abraços de muitos minutos e respiração ofegante quando passavam dos limites. O desastre ambulante que vagava pelas ruas nos finais de tarde atrás de coisa errada para fazer e sendo a sombra do armário irlandês era uma pessoa muito interessante quando estava sóbria ou assim aparentava. 

 

Tentou abraçar ela de leve e de lado, desistiu. A garota gemeu inquieta no sono e se encolheu, pernas magrinhas e com machucados antigos. No joelho esquerdo um band-aid de bichinho como o que a tia usava. Uma marca roxa ali acentuava o ferimento. Ava não conhecia muito o mundo dos drogados do Lower, nem como uma criança como aquela sobrevivia desde que a conhecera três anos atrás, consumindo algo tão pesado e agressivo como heroína. Nas aulas de ciências teve uma palestra ridícula sobre o perigo das drogas pesadas e como cristal e açúcar mascavo chegavam muito rápido para adolescentes desmiolados como elas. A tia havia dado algo pra ela dormir, será que ela tava chapada quando tomou? 


	13. Chapter 13

O sol já aparecia entre as cortinas de seu quarto espaçoso e um filete batia justamente no rosto de Sarah, ela dormia tão profundamente que não teve coragem de acordá-la. Parecia tranquila, respirando calmamente, a sua camiseta de futebol enorme naquele corpo pequeno, pernas nuas, cabelos mais ajeitados. A tia deve ter cuidado dela antes de dormir. A tia sempre era cuidadosa com as crianças que encontrava ou que iam a casa dos Rutherford em festas. Sabia pela mãe que tia Grace perdera um irmão pequeno quando o [Betsy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Betsy) arrasou a cidade, desde então era zelosa e preocupada com as crianças da comunidade. Não era a toa que virara professora na paróquia e em duas escolas comunitárias. 

 

Levantou devagar e se espreguiçou, riu da situação em que se encontrava, depois do banho rápido e remover a maquiagem, decidiu ir pra cama já ocupada apenas com um shorts de tecido leve. De alguma forma confiava na inocência de Sarah e não se importou com a seminudez. Colocou uma regata qualquer do cesto de roupas usadas, desceu para beliscar um pouco do café da manhã e pegar algo para a garota comer. Não a faria passar a vergonha de sentar com a família toda e ter que se explicar para o pai já contrariado pela suas desobediências. 

 

Se demorou no banheiro e atendeu uma ligação de outra amiga que ficara com um cara mais velho de Jefferson, músico, e não sabia o caminho de volta pra casa direito. Entrou no seu quarto e por um momento ficou observando o que sua vida estava se tornando. Sem perceber acariciava sua barriga, aquele gesto começara a se tornar algo confortante, algo automático que fazia quando estava preocupada, irritada ou insatisfeita. Deixou o suco de laranja e o pacote de biscoitos em sua mesa e sentou na cama, olhos na visitante inconstante. 

 

Abaixou até o rosto da mais nova e a beijou com carinho. Não sabia por que se sentia aliviada em acordar com Sarah do lado e não com um de seus desastres encontros. Ela usava seu xampu, cheirava a sabonete de flores e usava sua camiseta.

 

Por que a pergunta " _Será que ela gosta de crianças?_ " martelava em sua cabeça a cada minuto que passava?

Não iria ter o bebê.

Estava decidido.

E ninguém saberia.

 

Sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos, mãos postas na barriga, a sensação de pânico escapando de seu peito. Estava tão concentrada nessa tarefa de não entrar em desespero que não percebeu a movimentação ao seu lado, uma das pernas agarrada carinhosamente e um rosto encostar do lado de seu quadril. 

 -  _Buenos dias_. - disse Sarah com a voz baixa. - Como vim parar aqui? 

\- Você não lembra? - o rosto acariciou se leve uma parte de seu corpo que a regata não cobria. - Bem, me sinto ofendida. Tivemos uma noite selvagem de sexo, te amarrei na cama e experimentamos todos os brinquedinhos da minha gaveta secreta e você apagou após vários... 

 - Sem zoar, chica. Como consegui descer da casa da árvore? 

\- Você me diz... Minha tia disse que cês ficaram conversando por um tempo. 

\- Teu cheiro tá diferente. - o comentário fez Ava rir alto. 

\- Que cê tá falando aí maluquinha? 

 - O teu cheiro tá... Ah esquece... Quantas horas? 

 - Quase 10 e meia. - a garota mirrada levantou da cama como um raio e tropeçou nas coisas deixadas no chão pela dona do quarto na madrugada. - Hey vai com calma, come alguma coisa, te levo em casa no carro do pai. Tenho até um álibi 

 - Não-não-não-não! Cê não tá entendendo! Era hoje!! Era hoje de manhã!! 

 - Hoje o quê? 

\- A tia do social ia lá em casa! Falar com a velha! Falar pra velha que ela tá errada e... E... E que ia arranjar um outro lugar pra eu ficar! 

 - Cê vai entrar no sistema? Você já tem 16!

\- A tia prometeu que ia arranjar um lugar no abrigo! Merda, merda, merda, sua idiota! Idiota! Tinha que estragar tudo como sempre! Me disse que tinha vaga de emprego no mercado! E estraguei tudo!! 

\- Hey, te acalma ok? Vou pegar umas roupas pra ti, as suas tão lá embaixo na máquina de lavar. 

 - Tenho que voltar com as mesmas roupas!!!! - a angústia da mais nova fez a mais velha segurar seu temperamento dominante nessas horas. - Ela vai ver!! Ela vai ver e dizer pros milico que fiz coisa errada, que não preciso de trabalho, que não tenho onde cair morta! 

 - Chega disso aí. Senta agora na cama. Agora, senta. - a garota atordoada obedeceu com uma cara contrariada. Ava aproveitou o tempo entre a ação e o silêncio e vasculhou suas gavetas para ver algo que servisse nela, suas roupas eram maiores pela diferença de altura. Deixou ao lado de Sarah uma blusinha que não cabia mais em seu corpo e um shorts cargo que usava quando ia acampar com os primos nas férias. - Se veste, come alguma coisa, vou ver o que tita quer do mercado e vamos pra tua casa depois das compras. 

 - Ela não vai acreditar. Vai dizer que eu tava fudendo com os negros do [Lower.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lower_Ninth_Ward) - a cara de Ava foi de puro desprezo. 

\- Quer que eu fale que você tava me fudendo? Pode ser melhor. - a cara de Sarah fez a mais velha sorrir maliciosamente e roubar um pequeno beijo em seu rosto. A reação de Sarah foi de se afastar mais. - Não preocupa, tenho o álibi perfeito aqui. 

 - Que cê vai falar? 

\- Vou dizer que ficamos até tarde da noite na casa da Prissy escolhendo os vestidos para a formatura e você ajudando com a música do baile. A família da Prissy é de boas e ela é católica. 

 - E se ela perguntar pros pais dela? 

 - Ela não vai. 

 - Cê não conhece a velha Tess... Ela sempre sabe o que... - foi silenciada com um abraço apertado que estalou suas costas e a obrigou a não dobrar os joelhos pela intensidade. 

\- Vai dar tudo certo, porque estarei lá com você maluquinha. 

\- Okay, okay... 

\- Tá me ouvindo? Confia em mim? 

\- Si-sim poxa! Me larga que tá doendo... 

\- É bom me obedecer mesmo, senão falo pra ela que a gente tava trepando mesmo... 

 

Não ouviram da Sarah Irina do Lower Ward por dias.

 

A semana passara tão ocupada com os preparativos para o baile, a recepção de convidados, as inscrições nas faculdades, a visita a fronteira Sul e passar tão mal pela beberagem que a senhorinha havia receitado para acabar com todas as dúvidas que estavam povoando seus sonhos e pensamentos. O armário irlandês se alistara no Exército, mas passaria o restante do mês entre as pernas de sua melhor amiga, Srta. Lanzinni havia respondido um policial na terça e fora presa por uma noite inteira. 

 

Quando a mentora saiu da cadeia na manhã seguinte, ela estava lá, com dois copos de café fumegante, bolinhos e um sorriso desafiador. Sua autoestima voltara ao normal após se centrar novamente nas prioridades. A cara da mulher mais velha não foi das melhores, pegou o café, o enxugou com vontade e devorou alguns bolinhos. Não disse uma palavra ao entrar em seu carro que Ava tinha uma cópia da chave para usar quando quisesse. O Cadillac lustroso de pneus novos deslizava nas ruas de Nova Orleans. Ao passarem pela ponte para Algiers, a mulher tão forte desandou a chorar amargamente. Foi obrigada a parar o carro no acostamento e esperar a deixa para acudir a mulher que tanto respeitava e amava.

\- O que aconteceu, senhora? - a mulher abanou a pergunta com intensidade. Não respondeu apenas chorou durante uns minutos e com outro gesto mandou ela voltar a dirigir. 

 

Irina observava a sua netinha encolhida, segurando as costelas doloridas, cuspindo aos poucos o sangue e saliva amarga com os pontos abertos que não fora verificar no médico que fazia perguntas demais. Em sua mão uma seringa pela metade, o preparo químico desperdiçado na carcaça de um automóvel roubado e depenado, em algum terreno baldio perto da primeira saída do bondinho. A boa viagem estava tranquila com a dose reduzida, sem dores maiores, sem vontade de ir ao banheiro botar seus intestinos para fora, sem fome ou sede, apenas observando sua netinha deslizar no gramado alto que cobria aquela parte da estação do bondinho, um canto sagrado que encontrara apenas para si. 

 

A netinha queria ir embora. Não aguentava mais viver ali, viver em lugar algum. Queria ser feliz pra sempre, com felicidade adormecida perto do peito de um coração que não mais batia, uma cópia fiel de Maggie na idade em que morreu no hospital, fria, sozinha, sem saber que não iria mais ver desenhos animados e ler suas histórinhas em quadrinhos prediletas.


End file.
